Harry Potter et les Elémentales
by Ang'y Gabrielle
Summary: Olwen, la tante d'Harry revient de France et organise une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de son neveu. Mais, que ce passe t'il quand Drago, Narcissa Malfoy et un groupe de Serpentards font irruption?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR :** **Ang'y Gabrielle**

**BASE : Harry Potter**

**COUPLE : pas encore fixé mais sûrement un Harry /Drago **

**DISCLAMER : tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf le nouveau personnage qui est à moi.**

**Harry Potter et les élémentales**

**CHAPITRE 1** : **De retour en Angleterre**

Les habitants de Brocélia dormaient paisiblement. Il était encore tôt et aucun bruit ne perturbait le calme apparent du petit village breton.

Seule chez elle, une jeune femme s'activait autour de plusieurs malles ouvertes devant elle. Dans l'une d'elle se rangeait, automatiquement, des vêtements repassés et pliés. Se pliant d'eux même s'il ne l'était pas. Des livres au nom étrange un chaudron des pierres, plus ou moins précieuses, prenait place, quant à eux dans la seconde suivis par d'autres objets pour le moins incongru. Cela pouvait faire un choc quand on ne si attendait pas ou que l'on ne connaissait pas son secret. Cette jeune femme était une sorcière et pas n'importe laquelle ; il s'agissait de Olwen Potter Dumbledore.

Elle était venue habiter en France, quelques années auparavant, pour échapper au plus cruel sorcier de tous les temps. Voldemort avait envoyé ses mangemorts rallier sa famille à sa cause ou les tuer s'il refusait. Et ils avaient refusés. A l'époque Dumbledore avait préféré qu'elle se cache, pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains du Lord, et elle avait donc atterrie dans un petit village breton. Bien qu'habitant un village moldu, elle pouvait utiliser la magie, sans risque de se faire repérer. Sa magie passait inaperçue, camouflée par celle de la mythique forêt de Brocéliande. Pendant ses 15 dernières années, elle avait appris sous le regard attentif des druides, s'intéressant aux magies anciennes et oubliées. Pour comprendre, elle étudia les fondements même de la magie en décortiquant des mythes et des légendes du monde entier. Mais, ce temps là était fini, maintenant elle allait enfin retourner dans son pays natal ; ce pays qui lui manquait tant. Bien sur, elle y était revenue pour l'enterrement de James et Lily ainsi que les années suivantes pour l'anniversaire de Harry, mais la encore le sort s'acharna et elle dût fuir. Mais, ce temps là était fini, alors elle préparait ses affaires attendant les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Deux silhouettes circulaient avec méfiance, dans les rues, se dirigeant vers une petite colline où un grand manoir, entouré d'un vaste jardin magnifiquement fleuri où des sapins centenaires côtoyaient des arbustes fraîchement plantés, surplombait le village. Les visiteurs s'arrêtèrent devant le large portail. L'un d'eux leva sa baguette et un mur invisible apparut, il le tapota à un endroit précis et le bouclier s'évapora. Ils suivirent le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée et frappèrent. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison et la porte s'ouvrit. Les nouveaux arrivants baissèrent la capuche de leur cape laissant apparaître les visages souriants de Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin. La jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de ses deux amis et les embrassa. Elle les invita à la suivre dans la cuisine, elle fit apparaître trois tasses de thé et un assortiment de biscuit.

Bien, je vois que tu as préparée toutes tes affaires et comme nous n'allons pas tarder à partir je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour le prévenir.

Tu peux prendre Sky comme ça elle sera déjà là-bas et je n'aurais pas à l'appeler.

Profites en pour écrire à Harry, il doit s'inquiéter depuis le temps qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles.

Je préfère écrire à Harry un peu plus tard pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

Mais…

Le plus important pour l'instant est de prévenir Albus que nous rentrons.

Tu as probablement raison. Bon, finissons d'effacer les traces de ton passage dans le manoir.

Au bout d'une heure de persévérance, à lancer des sorts, la maison semblait avoir été inoccupée depuis une vingtaine d'année. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait les meubles et le parquet tandis que des toiles d'araignées décoraient le plafond. Olwen rétrécit ses bagages et les fourra dans une des poches de sa cape de voyage. Ils sortaient de la maison quand ils sentirent que plusieurs énergies magiques venaient de transplaner à l'entrée du village. Les mangemorts les avaient repérés.

Les trois amis traversèrent le mur qui cachait la maison, à la vue de tous, et s'engouffrèrent dans la nuit noir. Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide dans les rues pour semer leurs poursuivants. Ils venaient de tourner au coin d'une rue quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils eurent seulement le temps de se cacher dans une ruelle proche avant qu'un mangemort n'apparaisse. Il fouillait l'endroit du regard et pénétra dans la ruelle. Il passa devant les trois sorciers sans les voir puis disparut dans un PLOP sonore. Les trois fuyards sortirent de leur cachette et partirent en courant vers la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard à l'orée des bois pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas été repérés. Des voix se firent entendre, apparemment des mangemorts les attendaient, ils décidèrent donc de se séparer. Sirius partit vers la droite, Olwen continua tout droit tandis que Rémus les prit à revers. Ils stupéfixaient les plus proches tout en continuant d'avancer. La moitié des mangemorts étaient à terre quand ceux, restés debout contre attaquèrent. La bataille faisait rage et les sorts devenaient de plus en plus virulents. Plusieurs Avada avaient été lancés ratant de peu leurs cibles. Une fois les mangemorts hors d'état de nuire, nos trois reprirent leurs chemins.

Ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément dans la forêt et, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Il avait convenu de brouiller les pistes, empêchant ainsi à leurs poursuivants de savoir où ils se rendaient, avant de transplaner.

Ils passèrent par le centre de la France, la Belgique, la Russie, le Népal, la Bulgarie, et l'Irlande. Ils avaient pris soin de faire des haltes pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, tout au long de leur voyage. Ils s'arrêtaient une nouvelle fois pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Profitant de l'accalmie, Sirius envoya un hibou à Dumbledore puis il écrivit à son filleul.

_**Harry,**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes un bon début de vacances.**_

_**Je sais que tu préfèrerais être avec tes amis plutôt qu'avec les Dursley**_

_**Mais je te promets de venir bientôt te chercher, en tout cas dès que possible.**_

**_Rassures toi tu ne passeras pas ton anniversaire là-bas._**

_**Arthur est au courant et il viendra te chercher si nous ne sommes pas rentré.**_

_**Fait bien attention à toi**_

_**Ton parrain.**_

**_P.S : Lunard te passe le bonjour et te fais dire que nous rentrons avec une surprise_**

_**Affectueusement**_

_**Sniffle**_

Il alla au bureau des hiboux postaux et choisit une petite chouette lapone noire et blanche. Il attacha la lettre à sa patte et lui donna l'adresse. La petite chouette s'envola pour le 4, Privet Drive. Il donna la seconde lettre à une magnifique chouette hulotte au plume rousse qui s'envola pour Poudlard.

Un peu plus loin, Olwen et Rémus l'attendaient à la terrasse d'un café tout en discutant de chose et d'autre autour d'une biérraubeurre. Un cri retentit, dans une rue en parallèle, et un groupe de mangemorts apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux sorciers se retournèrent pour voire leurs assaillants les chercher.

Décidemment, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher.

J'ai bien peur que non. J'espère seulement que Sirius va revenir avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent.

Vous parlez de moi.

Oui, on se demandait si on était obligé de venir te chercher ou de te laisser là.

Je vous connais trop tous les deux pour savoir que vous ne partiriez pas sans moi. Après tout, ne suis-je pas le plus irremplaçable.

Personne n'est irremplaçable Sirius et surtout pas toi, si tu veux mon avis.

Désolé de vous déranger mais il faudrait peut-être penser à partir avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent. Euh….rectification on est repéré.

Un sort fusa dans leur direction et toucha Olwen au moment ou elle allait transplaner. Rémus l'aida à se relever et ils disparurent dans un PLOP sonore.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix discutaient des dernières missions effectuées et des pertes humaines dues à l'attaque du Lord noir contre le ministère qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt, quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les nouveaux arrivants entrèrent dans la pièce sous la menace de dizaine de baguettes qui s'abaissèrent dès qu'ils furent identifiés. Olwen s'évanouit et le silence qui régnait depuis leur arrivée laissa sa place à une vive agitation. Mrs Pomfresh lança un leviscorpus et le corps de la jeune femme s'éleva dans les airs. Elle monta Olwen dans une chambre libre, à l'étage, et la déposa sur le lit. Pompom fit sortir toute les personnes presentes et ausculta sa patiente. Une longue entaille trônait dans le dos de la jeune femme, à l'emplacement même où le sort l'avait atteinte. Elle lança un sort de guérison et appliqua un onguent sur la plaie.

Pendant ce temps là, Rémus racontait ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur départ de France jusqu'à leur retour au Chaudron Baveur.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Tom n'a pas perdu l'espoir de mettre la main sur les pouvoirs d'Olwen. Avez-vous vu le visage des mangemorts qui vous ont attaqués.

Je pense avoir reconnu Avery et Rosier mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Rémus, tu as vu quelqu'un de particulier ?

Avery et Rosier étaient bien là, ainsi que Elladora Black et Parkinson senior. Les autres je ne les connais pas, certains paraissaient être de jeunes recrues.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Mrs Pomfresh pénétra dans la pièce sous l'œil anxieux du loup-garou qui s'était tourné.

Ah, Pompom, comment va notre blessé s'enquit le directeur.

Elle a reçu un sort de magie noire très puissant et aucun de mes sorts de guérison n'a marché pour l'instant. Je lui ai donné une potion pour la douleur et une de sommeil pour qu'elle se repose.

Quand pourra t'on la voir ?

Je ne sais pas.

D'accord. Bien, je pense qu'il serait mieux t'attendre qu'Olwen se réveille pour commencer la réunion.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle de réunion. Quelques heures plus tard, Olwen se réveilla, une vive douleur l'assaillant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et put admirer une vaste chambre ou le vert se mariait délicatement au rouge. Deux fauteuils faisaient face à une cheminée gigantesque ou le feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Dans le coin gauche de la pièce, se dressait une armoire en merisier, et un peu plus loin le lit à baldaquin, fait du même bois, sur lequel elle était couché. Près de la fenêtre, elle remarqua des fioles de potion et divers objets posés sur un petit meuble, à coté du bureau.

Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers se qu'elle reconnu comme étant un secrétaire. Elle observa minutieusement les fioles et aperçut, ranger derrière des tubes d'onguent, une émeraude de guérison.

La jeune femme pris la pierre dans ces mains et récita une incantation druidique. Une douce chaleur envahit soudain son corps et vint se nicher dans la plaie qui se referma en ne laissant qu'une fine cicatrice. Puis elle entreprit de se laver et de changer de tenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait dans le couloir où elle tomba nez à nez avec une infirmière mécontente de voir sa patiente debout.

Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais debout ?

Je vais bien Pompom, je t'assure. J'ai utilisé une incantation liée à la pierre de guérison qui se trouvait dans la chambre.

C'est bon pour cette fois, mais à l'avenir appelle moi quand tu te réveilles.

Promis.

Je pense que maintenant la réunion va pouvoir commencer. A croire qu'il savait que tu étais réveillé.

Elles se rendirent toutes deux vers une salle au fond du couloir. Tout le monde se retourna à leur entrée et Olwen salua quelques personnes avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil or et argent.

Bien, puisque tu es là, nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir si tu serais prête à assurer le cours de DCFM ainsi qu'un cours d'étude des magies anciennes et oubliées. Bien sur, je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Albus. J'ai déjà pris ma décision.

Et quelle est telle ?

J'accepte, mais à une condition.

Laquelle ?

Qu'il y est un deuxième professeur de DCFM, je ne pourrais pas faire cours à touts les niveaux et cela nous permettra de faire plus de cours aux dernières années. Après tout la plus part d'entre eux se battront pendant la guerre.

Tu as raison et j'approuve ton idée.

Et où trouverons nous un autre professeur qualifié intervint une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année.

Vous en avez sous les yeux il vous suffit juste de les ouvrir, répondit narquoisement Olwen.

Rémus accepterais tu de reprendre ton ancien poste.

Je ne sais pas Albus.

Mais, c'est un loup-garou et…

Il n'est un loup-garou que trois jours par mois, petite sotte. D'ailleurs vous ne trouverez pas de professeur plus compétent que lui et je vous mets au défi de le faire.

Puis se tournant vers son ami :

Ne te fait pas prier mumus. Aller dit oui, s'il te plaît.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser.

Maintenant je voudrais que Sirius aille chercher Harry demain accompagner seulement de Rémus et Olwen. Vous passerez par chez Arrabella pour aller au Terrier. Vous partez demain à 11h.

La réunion dura encore une heure avant que Dumbledore n'y mette fin. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, qu'il considérait comme sa petite fille, et posa un doux baiser sur son front. Il salua les autres membres et retourna à Poudlard bientôt suivi par Minerva McGonagall et Séverus Rogue.

Olwen discuta encore un petit moment avec ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent une nouvelle fois un bon retour parmi eux. Ereinté, elle se retira dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement et se faufila dans son lit.

_« _ _Je suis enfin de retour chez moi »_ pensa- t'elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**Note de l'auteur** : j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce premier chapitre et que j'aurais droit à quelques petite review. Mais ne soyez pas trop dur c'est ma première fic.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt

Ang'y Gabrielle


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : DEPART MOUVEMENTE**

Le jour se levait et les rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des rideaux du lit d'Olwen. Sentant la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa joue, la jeune s'étira et ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Elle se prélassa quelques minutes encore, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, où elle prépara un bain parfumé à la vanille. Elle s'immergea dans l'eau, jusqu'aux épaules et profita de son premier moment de détente depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la France, puis elle se lava et se shampooina. Elle sortit de la baignoire et enfila un ensemble, composé d'un pantalon de velours noir sur lequel elle superposa une petite robe chinoise rouge. Elle observa attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa tenue mais elle ne pouvait dire quoi. Elle décida donc de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Bonjour Melle Potter.

Bonjour Tom. Puis-je prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Bien sur. Les Weasley sont dans la salle du fond avec quelques autres. Si vous voulez quelques choses en particulier appelle Daisy l'elfe de maison et elle vous l'apportera.

D'accord. Merci Tom et bonne journée.

Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Elle entra dans la salle, que lui avait indiqué le barman du Chaudron Baveur. Face à elle, elle vit une Molly Weasley qui s'assurait qu'il ne manquait rien, sur la table, tout en rouspétant ses fils. Fred & Georges testaient de nouvelles inventions comme les baguettes ensorcelées. Plusieurs baguettes s'étaient déjà transformées, faisant apparaître des canards et des lapins de toutes les couleurs. Les jumeaux profitèrent de son arrivée, pour lui faire essayer une de leur farce. La jeune femme accepta bien volontiers de se prêter au jeu. Georges lui donna une petite boule orange.

Que dois-je faire?

Il suffit de plonger la petite boule que Georges vous a donnée dans n'importe quelle substance liquide pour qu'elle réagisse, expliqua Fred.

Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux. Laissez les gens manger tranquillement et rangez moi toutes ces horreurs ou sinon..., hurla Mrs Weasley.

Laisse Molly, ils ne me dérangent pas et j'avoue que je suis curieuse, de voir si ce que l'on raconte, sur eux, est vrai.

Que raconte- t'on sur nous ?

On dit que vous êtes très doués, pour tout ce qui concerne les farces et attrapes et que tout le monde tombe dans vos pièges.

C'est vrai. Nous sommes les meilleurs dans notre catégorie.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe tous les deux, intervint Sirius.

Bon revenons en à nos doxies.

Olwen mit la boule dans son verre de jus de citrouille et attendit. Rien ne se passait. Les jumeaux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, lui prit le verre des mains.

Ils s'étaient éloigner de quelques mètres pour l'examiner, quand celui-ci explosa, les recouvrant de son contenu. Leurs précédentes victimes riaient à leurs dépens.

Rémus, qui était assis à coté de la jeune femme, se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Tu savais ce qui allait se passer.

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Seul un petit sourire mutin lui répondit.

Les jumeaux contrariés que leur farce n'est pas fonctionnée, se posaient des questions.

Que s'est t'il passé ? C'est la première fois, dit Fred

Que ça ne fonctionne pas, compléta son frère.

Comment est ce possible, firent ils ensemble.

On dirait que votre petit tour s'est retourné contre vous les garçons, lâcha Olwen d'une petite voix moqueuse.

Hein, dirent intelligemment les jumeaux. Puis, ils la regardèrent suspicieusement.

Comment avez-vous fait ?

Un simple sort de retardement.

Non, comment avez-vous fait pour savoir ce qui allait se passer ?

Oh ça ! c'est un secret.

Toutes les personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire et le petit déjeuner se finit dans une bonne ambiance générale.

Molly Weasley rangea un peu la table et monta rejoindre son amie dans sa chambre. Olwen réfléchissait, le regard plongé dans les flammes de la cheminée. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit à la nouvelle venue. Elles se regardèrent longuement, avant que le silence ne soit rompu.

Olwen, que ce passe t'il ?

Rien.

Ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'y a rien. Je te connais suffisamment, pour savoir quand quelque chose te préoccupe. Dis-moi, raconte-moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Ce n'est vraiment rien, Molly. J'ai juste peur.

Peur, mais de quoi ?

De la réaction de Harry. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et surtout j'ai peur qu'il me déteste de l'avoir abandonné, à la mort de James et Lily. Que vais-je faire s'il ne veut pas me voir.

Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez très bien et qu'il sera heureux de rencontrer sa tante, après toutes ces années. Il vous faudra, seulement, un peu de temps pour apprendre à vous connaître. Il comprendra si tu lui expliques. Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux.

Sirius toqua à la porte et l'entrouvrit.

Il est l'heure.

J'arrive.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas revenue à Londres mais tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Tu ferais mieux de changer un peu ton apparence si tu ne veux pas être reconnue trop rapidement.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent et changèrent de couleur, tout comme ses yeux. Des piercings avaient fait leur apparition à plusieurs endroits sur son visage. Elle promit à Molly de venir directement au « TERRIER ». Molly s'occupait d'envoyer ses affaires à Poudlard. Une fois prêt, les trois compagnons transplanèrent.

Au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon, mince, aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts brillants, attendait, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ce jeune homme n'était autre que Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de 15 ans, reconnu dans le monde sorcier, pour avoir réussit à terrasser le plus redoutable mage noir de tous les temps et en ressortant seulement avec une fine cicatrice, en forme d'éclair, sur le front.

Un hibou était arrivé dans la matinée, avec une lettre de Dumbledore, lui annonçant son départ de chez les Dursley, qui devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui, dans exactement 10 minutes. Il s'était dépêché de réunir toutes ses affaires, dans sa malle et attendait, maintenant, impatiemment, les membres de l'ordre, envoyer pour sa sécurité. Il ne savait pas qui devait venir car Dumbledore avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas le lui dire, dans le cas où la lettre serait intercepté. Il parcourrait la rue des yeux, pour voir si quelqu'un si trouvait. Il était presque l'heure.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un bruit, provenant d'un peu plus loin dans la rue. Trois personnes venaient d'apparaître. Il ne voyait pas leur visage mais, il ne faisait aucun doute, pour lui, qu'il s'agissait de sorciers. Ils les observa, longuement, et fut surpris de les voir s'arrêter devant la maison des Dursley.

Olwen fixait la maison, où vivait son neveu depuis presque 15 ans. Des ondes négatives semblaient entourées la maison et en sortir. Elle en était là de ses pensées, quand elle se sentit observée. Harry sursauta, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent deux magnifiques opales bleues/vertes. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui lui parut des heures, il détacha son regard de la jeune femme, pour voir le visage des deux autres personnes. Ne les voyant pas, il retourna à son observation de l'inconnue, elle avait disparu. Il la chercha du regard mais ne la vit pas.

La sonnette retentit. La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage chevalin de la tante Pétunia. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors, Aucun voisin n'était en vue. Elle fit entrer les trois visiteurs et referma la porte derrière eux.

Pétunia qui est-ce ? demanda son mari, en sortant de la cuisine. Quand il les vit, son visage pris une teinte violacée. Il ne paraissait pas heureux d'avoir trois sorciers chez lui. Que venez-vous faire chez nous ?

Nous venons chercher Harry. Pouvez-vous lui dire que nous sommes là, il doit nous attendre, déclara, le plus calmement possible, Rémus.

Potter !

Oui oncle Vernon ?

Descend tout de suite. Il y a du monde pour toi, lança-t-il d'une voix méprisante.

Ne lui parler pas comme ça, tonna Sirius

Harry dévala les escaliers, reconnaissant la voix de son parrain.

Sirius, appela-t-il. Ce dernier se tourna et serra son filleul dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui venait me chercher. Bonjour Rémus. Madame.

Oly, enfin Olwen. Enchantée de te rencontrer Harry, dit-elle, en lui tendant la main.

Moi de même. Qui….

Toi, coupa Pétunia. Je croyais que tu étais morte!

Non, comme tu peux le voir.

Mais….mais, vous n'avez pas le droit de revenir ici ! On vous la interdit, s'offusqua l'oncle Vernon.

L'interdiction a finit le jour de son 11ème anniversaire, Dursley. Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu étais là quand le verdict a été prononcé, cracha Olwen.

Vernon qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte.

Peut-être, mais je ne voulais pas d'elle chez moi, et puis tu n'aimais pas Potter père, alors je ne pensais pas que ça te poserais un problème.

Mais c'est sa tante, Vernon, au même titre que moi, ET tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait, s'indigna Pétunia. Et puis, elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans cette maison, avant aujourd'hui. Elle venait le voir quand il était chez Mrs Figg.

Tu étais au courant ?

Bien sûr, puisque c'est moi, qui ai fait cet arrangement avec elle. Pour qu'elle puisse le voir, quand elle le voulait. Et de quel compte crois tu que vient l'argent que je verse tous les mois sur un compte à son nom, depuis qu'il est à notre charge ?

Se tournant vers Olwen, elle dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, si j'avais su j'aurais fait quelque chose.

Je sais Pétunia, ce n'est pas de ta faute et je ne t'en veux pas.

Harry était sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés. Rémus lui ferma la bouche. Il savait qu'il avait une tante. Sirius le lui avait appris, à la fin de sa 3ème année et, malgré les paroles réconfortantes, il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était jamais venue le voir. Mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre changeait tout. Elle l'aimait et on l'avait empêché de le voir. Non, une personne était responsable, son oncle Vernon. Quand il l'eu compris, un flot de reproches et d'insultes sortit de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il n'aimait déjà pas son oncle mais, maintenant, il le haïssait.

Vernon Dursley devint encore plus rouge, qu'il ne l'était. Il était en colère. Il voulut le gifler mais sa main fût stoppée, bien avant de toucher la joue de Harry, par un mur de magie et rebondie. Le projetant par la même occasion, en direction du salon, où il atterrit, brutalement, sur le canapé. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Etait se lui qui avait fait ça. Il allait poser la question quand il s'aperçut que Rémus et Sirius fixaient la jeune femme, qui était à ses cotés. Sa magie semblait l'envelopper et bouillonner par vague. Ses traits harmonieux étaient tordus par le mépris. Ses cheveux devinrent rouge flamboyants, sous l'effet de la colère, et ses yeux bleus profonds, imitant la mer agitée par l'orage, jetait des éclairs. L'atmosphère était étouffante. La tante Pétunia regardait la sorcière, stupéfaite par tant de puissance. A coté d'elle, se trouvait un Dudley, pétrifié de terreur, n'osant pas bouger de peur d'être une future cible. Harry avait de nouveaux la bouche grande ouverte. Ca devient une habitude, pensa Lupin, en lui refermant, une nouvelle fois, la bouche, amusé de sa réaction.

Ne t'avise pas de le toucher, Dursley, sinon….menaça t'elle.

Puis, elle demanda à Harry d'aller chercher ses affaires. Il partit, rapidement, dans sa chambre, empoigna sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige, et redescendit. La tension, qui régnait quelques minutes plus tôt, avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé. Le visage d'Olwen était redevenu souriant. Pour la première fois, Harry vit une lueur de tristesse, de joie et d'anxiété se refléter dans les yeux de sa tante. Son regard est si expressif, comme le mien, se dit-il.

Olwen demanda à Harry de faire sortir sa chouette et rétrécit la cage, ainsi que la malle, qu'elle rangea dans une de ses poches. Hedwige, heureuse de pouvoir voler, hulula de reconnaissance et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Harry lui murmura de se rendre au Terrier. Elle passa par la fenêtre et s'envola, dans la chaleur de cette moitié de journée.

Après avoir salué les Dursley, ils sortirent, dans la rue, et se dirigèrent vers Wisteria Walk, rue voisine de celle où il habitait, et s'arrêtèrent devant une maison identique aux autres. Harry ne connaissait que trop bien cette maison, il y était venu tous les ans, quand les Dursley voulait se débarrasser de lui, et plus particulièrement, lors des anniversaires de Dudley. Il n'avait jamais aimé venir dans cette maison, il ne s'y pas à l'aise. Mais, tout avait changé l'été précédent. Après l'attaque des détraqueurs, la vieille Arabella Figg l'avait emmené chez elle. Pendant une longue conversation, elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une Cracmol et pourquoi elle devait faire en sorte qu'il ne sente pas bien chez elle. Cette nuit là, il lui avait été reconnaissant.

La voix de Sirius le tira de ses pensées. En effet, il n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir et tous l'observaient. C'est avec un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres qu'il les suivit à l'intérieur.

Asseyez-vous.

Merci Arabella.

Albus m'a prévenu de votre visite et Pompon vous a vu, avec Harry. Elle est donc revenue à la maison. Elle te surveille toujours Harry, elle t'aime beaucoup.

Moi aussi, je l'aime bien, mais Hedwige, un peu moins.

Tu as raison. Bon vous resterez bien manger.

Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent, tenta Sirius

Vous n'allez pas refuser, cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ais pas vu.

Harry était étrangement silencieux, et cela inquiéta Olwen. Il voulais tellement lui parler, mais aucun mots ne sortaient.

Harry ! Qui a-t-il ?

Je voulais savoir….si….non rien

Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, Harry. Je te répondrais, s'il met possible de le faire.

Tu…vous êtes vraiment ma tante.

Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Et pour répondre à ta question, Harry, James était mon frère ce qui fait donc de moi ta tante.

C'est quoi cette histoire avec l'oncle Vernon ?

Oh ça, c'est une longue histoire. Je te la raconterais un jour.

Tu ne voulais pas de moi, murmura t'il.

Quoi ?

Quand j'étais petit, tu ne m'aimais pas et tu ne voulais pas de moi.

Pourquoi penses tu que je ne t'aimais pas.

Parce que c'est de ma faute si mes parents sont morts alors….

La main de la jeune femme fendit l'air et Harry la regarda interloqué.

Harry James Potter, je t'interdis de dire des inepties pareilles, tu m'entends. Tes parents sont morts à cause d'un sorcier, avide de pouvoir et imbus de sa personne. Et crois bien, que si j'avais pu rester près de toi, je l'aurais fait. Tu es ma famille et je t'aime plus que tout. N'en doute jamais.

Harry retenait ses larmes à grand peine. Elle l'aimait et, c'était le plus important, pour lui. Le voyant pleurer, Olwen lui ouvrit les bras et il vint si réfugier, le corps secoué de sanglots. Elle le berça tendrement, comme lorsqu'il était triste, étant enfant.

A cet instant, les larmes coulaient, tous deux pleuraient des larmes de joie, heureux de s'être retrouvés, heureux d'être ensemble.

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, ils passèrent à table. Le repas passa tranquillement. Ils discutaient de bon cœur, se racontant des anecdotes, des souvenirs d'école, etc.…

Après un dernier café, ils prirent congés, auprès de la vieille dame, en lui promettant de venir la voir, un peu plus souvent, et partirent par la poudre de cheminette.

Note de l'auteur: voilà le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour me le dire envoyer moi une tite review

bizes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : LE TERRIER

Olwen venait d'apparaître, dans le salon des Weasley, suivi par Harry, couvert de suie.

Je ne me ferais jamais au moyen de transport sorcier, marmonna t'il.

Cela fit naître un léger sourire sur le visage de sa tante. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. La maison semblait désespérément vide. Un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Olwen sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de protection sur Harry. L'angoisse commençait peu à peu à l'envahir. Quelque chose de grave était peut-être arrivée. Harry allait poser une question quand une petite femme rousse se précipita vers eux un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils se détendirent et rangèrent leur baguette. Molly venait de descendre des étages.

Enfin, vous voilà ! j'étais inquiète. Cela fait un moment déjà que vous devriez être ici, demanda t'elle. Puis se tournant vers Harry :

Comment vas-tu, mon chéri? Mon dieu, tu es tout maigre, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Le début des vacances n'a pas été trop dur ? les moldus n'ont pas été trop méchants ?

Molly, comment veux tu qu'il te réponde si tu n'arrête pas de parler. Et puis, Harry n'est pas maigre, il est fin. C'est génétique. Je le suis, James et Lily l'étaient aussi. C'est de famille.

Tu peux parler. Tu ne manges pas assez, toi non plus. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu tiens encore debout. Un jour tu finiras par tomber malade à force.

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Sirius et Rémus. Molly les salua et retourna son attention sur Harry lui indiquant que Ron et ses frères se trouvaient dans le jardin. Trop heureux de pouvoir partir, il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine. Celle-ci donnait sur un magnifique jardin. Il jeta un coup d'œil et commençait à aller vers la remise quand la voix des jumeaux se fit entendre. Il contourna la haie et s'approcha silencieusement. Il se pencha un peu, pour voir ce que ses amis observaient. Ne voyant rien, il demanda :

Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?

Les trois rouquins sursautèrent.

Salut Harry. Quand es-tu arrivé ?

Salut. Juste à l'instant. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Oh, rien de particulier. Maman nous a demandé- enfin ordonné- de dégnomer le jardin. Mais le dernier petit monstre s'est caché dans la haie…, commença Ron.

Et on ne peut ni l'attraper, interrompit Fred.

Ni le faire sortir, conclut Georges.

Eh bien, laissez le là. Vous l'attraperez la prochaine fois.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, pendant un n bon moment, se racontant leurs vacances, parlant des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux. Harry apprit ainsi qu'Hermione avait invité Ginny pour le début des vacances et qu'elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles firent leur apparition. Elles portaient toutes les deux des shorts courts en jeans, et des débardeurs blancs. Une légère tunique complétait leur tenue. Une rose pour Ginny et une bleue pour Hermione.

Elles embrassèrent les garçons et s'assirent à coté d'eux.

Le reste de la journée passa, entre discutions et match de quidditch. Hermione n'aimant pas voler, elle se proposa pour arbitrer le match.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine. Quatre personnes complotaient. En effet, les adultes étaient assis autour la table, sirotant un verre d'hydromel.

C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Harry et j'envisageais de faire une petite fête pour la circonstance. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, Sirius.

Oui, mais où la ferions nous ? Il s'en apercevra si nous la faisons ici.

On oublie, donc, le terrier.

Eh si, on réservait une salle, dans le meilleur restaurant du chemin de traverse, coupa Rémus.

Tout le monde est d'accord, interrogea Molly. Oui ? alors c'est décidé la fête d'anniversaire aura lieu au chemin de traverse. Qui va réserver la salle ?

Moi, répondit Olwen. J'ai quelques courses à faire. Il faut que je commande les livres pour la rentrée et je dois voir quelqu'un. Au fait, il me faudrait ta liste Rémus.

Je t'enverrais la liste demain matin.

Excusez moi mais si nous finissions notre conversation, interrompit Sirius.

Oui, tu as raison. Il faudra renforcer les protections autour du restaurant. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Sirius, Rémus cette tâche est pour vous. Quand à toi, Molly tu t'occupe de l'organisation. Et, il faudra demander aux filles de préparer les invitations et de les envoyer.

Cela va coûter une petite fortune, énonça Rémus.

L'argent n'est pas un problème, je paierai toutes les dépenses. Je n'ai pu offrir aucun cadeau à Harry, ces 11 dernières années. Je peux bien lui payer sa fête d'anniversaire, expliqua Olwen.

Son regard s'était emplit de tristesse. Repenser à ces années la faisait souffrir. Elle resta plongée dans ses souvenirs, pendant quelques instants. Elle en fut sortit par une Molly annonçant qu'il était temps de préparer le dîner. Les femmes s'attelèrent immédiatement à la cuisine, tandis que les hommes dressaient la table.

Le repas prêt, Olwen alla chercher les jeunes dans le champ où ils jouaient au quidditch. Elle approcha sa baguette de sa gorge et murmura « Sonorus ». Sa voix s'éleva douce et clair pour annoncer le repas.

Tous descendirent de balai. Ron fixait la jeune femme devant lui, les ronds comme des soucoupes. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Harry allait répondre à la question silencieuse mais, il fut devancé par Fred.

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, cette sublime jeune femme s'appelle Olwen.

Et qui est ce Fred ? toi qui semble tout savoir.

Ça, il ne le sais pas ! Donc, il ne peut vous le dire. Je suis….

C'est ma tante, intervint Harry, voyant le doute dans les yeux de sa tante.

Le silence se fit plusieurs minutes, avant que la conversation ne reprenne. Ils prirent la direction de la maison et arrivèrent à la porte au même moment que Mr Weasley.

Tout le monde s'installa à table. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale. Les garçons parlaient avec Sirius et Mr Weasley. Les filles, elles, discutaient avec Olwen. Dés qu'elle avait apprit que la tante de Harry vivait en France, Hermione, avide de savoir, posa de nombreuses questions sur ce pays qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu.

Le repas finit Olwen emprunta la chouette à Harry et envoya une lettre. Quand, il voulut savoir à qui elle écrivait, elle répondit de manière très évasive. Une amie avait elle dit. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de réponse, il n'insista pas.

Une fois la table débarrassée, ils montèrent tous se coucher.

Le lendemain, les filles furent mises au courant pour la fête. Elles avaient une semaine pour envoyer les invitations.

L'après-midi, Olwen partit sur le chemin de traverse. Elle alla réserver le restaurant puis se dirigea rapidement chez Fleury et Bott. Elle entra dans la librairie, donna la liste des livres dont les élèves de Poudlard auraient besoin et sortit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Elle était en retard à son rendez-vous. Elle marcha d'un pas vif et aperçut un peu plus loin la jeune femme qu'elle devait voir. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour arriver à sa hauteur. C'était une grande femme blonde, très séduisante.

Narcissa, comment vas-tu ?

Ca va, Lucius n'est pas là, il est parti en mission pour tu-sais-qui. Il rentre dans une semaine pour faire de Drago un mangemort. Si Drago refuse cette fois encore j'ai peur que Lucius ne lui fasse du mal, ou qu'il le tu. J'ai dit à Drago que je l'aiderai du mieux que je pourrais. C'est pour ça que nous devons quitter le manoir avant son retour. Mais, Drago vient de m'apprendre que des serpentards refusaient d'obéir au Lord noir et c'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé cette lettre en France. Il faut qu'on les aide.

Le 31, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry. Dit à Drago de rassembler tous les serpentards qui ne veulent pas tomber sous la coupe du Lord noir pour ce jour là. Je t'enverrais un portoloin et vous nous rejoindrez au restaurant « les plaisirs gustatifs ». Ensuite, on avisera. Soyez prudents tous les deux, d'accord.

Elles s'embrassèrent et partirent chacune de son côté. Mme Malfoy transplana. Olwen finit ses courses et rentra.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, un jeune homme blond attendait assis sur un muret, entourant la propriété. Son esprit vagabondait librement. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva la tête vers sa mère qui le regardait tendrement.

Aucune parole ne fut échangé puis n'en pouvant plus de se silence oppressant, il demanda :

Mère, où étiez-vous ?

Au chemin de traverse, Drago. Je suis allée voir Olwen pour trouver une solution.

Quoi ? Marraine est de retour ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, je serais venu la voir avec toi ?

Parce que c'était dangereux pour toi de sortir. Apparemment, ton père a donné des ordres pour que tu ne sortes pas d'ici et je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

Mais….

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Drago, hurla t'elle.

Puis, elle repris de sa douce voix.

Drago, il faut que tu envoies un hibou aux serpentards pour les prévenir que nous partons le 31 juillet par portoloin. Ils doivent venir au manoir. nous partirons d'ici.

Bien, maman.

Drago quitta sa mère et se précipita vers sa chambre. Il se saisit de morceaux de parchemins, d'une plume et d'un encrier. Il entreprit d'écrire une lettre et d'en faire des duplicata. Il jeta un sort pour que seul le destinataire de la lettre puisse la lire. Puis, il appela Hermès, son hibou grand duc. Il lui confia les lettres et lui dit que s'était urgent. Le majestueux hibou hulula pour dire qu'il avait comprit et s'envola dans cette fin d'après-midi distribuer son courrier.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Drago ne devait apparaître que dans le prochain chapitre mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Il est plus court que les autres mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration.

Aimer ? Pas aimer ? une petite review pour me le dire.

Bisous à tous et merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu et que je vais recevoir.

Ang'y Gabrielle


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Joyeux anniversaire, Harry

Les jours suivants, sa rencontre avec sa meilleure amie, passèrent à une vitesse incroyable pour Olwen. Les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire d'Harry occupaient tous les esprits. Et, le jour J arriva rapidement.

Ron, les jumeaux, Hermione et Ginny distrayaient Harry. Pendant ce temps, les adultes décoraient la salle de restaurant et posait des protections supplémentaires autour du restaurant.

Tout se passait à merveille. La fête avait lieu le soir même. Olwen avait demandé l'aide des elfes de maison de Poudlard, pour préparer un buffet de victuailles et un énorme gâteau au chocolat, à plusieurs étages. Dobby ayant certifié que c'était le préféré d'Harry.

Après un ultime sort de protection, les 4 sorciers déambulèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, à la recherche de cadeaux. Olwen alla chez Fleury et Bott, avec Molly, pour récupérer un livre commandé par Hermione, pour son ami. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil et ressortir avec plusieurs ouvrages, au titre évocateur, sous le bras.

Sirius et Rémus, quand à eux, se dirigèrent vers le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, pour prendre le cadeau venant de la part de Ron. Ginny et les jumeaux ayant acheté les cadeaux de leur ami depuis déjà longtemps, les achats furent vite finis. Les quatre comparses se retrouvèrent devant chez Florent Fortarôme et prirent le chemin du restaurant. Quand ils passèrent devant chez Mrs Guipure, Olwen s'arrêta et entra. La clochette de l'entrée tinta et une petite femme, un peu joufflu, vint à sa rencontre. Olwen fit faire des vêtements sur mesure. Elle demanda à ce qu'il soit emballé d'un beau papier. Elle rejoignit les autres, dehors. Ils déposèrent leurs achats et transplanèrent chacun de leur côté.

Arrivée au Terrier, Olwen envoya un paquet par hibou au manoir Malfoy. Celui-ci contenait un portoloin et le mot de passe pour l'activer. Molly demanda aux adolescents d'aller se préparer pour sortir.

Dans la chambre de Ron, Harry était désespéré. Il n'avait pas d'habits convenables pour sortir. Cela le mit de mauvaise humeur et il commença à grogner. Olwen monta à, l'étage pour voir si tout se passait bien. Elle s'approcha de la chambre des garçons et toqua à la porte. Une voix, semblant lointaine, l'invita à entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra les murs étaient recouverts par des affiches des joueurs de l'équipe des « canons de Chudley », la préférée de Ron. Ils volait sur leur balai ou faisait des figures acrobatiques, tout en souriant à leurs fans.

Les garçons se tournèrent à son entrée, et restèrent la bouche ouverte. Waouh fut la seule chose qu'ils purent dire. Olwen était vêtu d'une longue robe verte, fendue jusqu'aux genoux et d'un petit châle poser sur ses épaules dénudées. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry demanda:

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Oh, rien ! je venais juste te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Elle lui tendit un paquet bleu entouré d'un ruban jaune. Harry le prit et l'ouvrit. Il défit précautionneusement le papier et souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Harry regardait l'intérieur du paquet, et resta sans voix.

Si ça ne te plaît pas, on pourra aller les échanger. Mrs guipure m'a assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème pour cela.

Harry leva les yeux vers sa tante, surpris.

Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que personne n'a jamais acheté de vêtements, pour moi. J'ai toujours récupéré les vieilles affaires, trois fois trop grande, de Dudley. Alors, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. En tout cas, Merci.

Tu es sur, tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir.

Non, promis !je les trouve magnifique. Je les adore et d'ailleurs, je vais les porter ce soir.

Harry prit ses nouveaux habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide. Vingt minutes plus tard, il sortait, vêtu d'un pantalon noir près du corps et d'une chemise verte.

La chemise change de couleur, expliqua Olwen, selon ton humeur et tes désirs. Quand la couleur est claire, tu es heureux. Quand elle est foncée, tu es énervé, en colère,

etc.….

C'est génial ! Mais, comment as-tu fait pour qu'il soit à ma taille ?

Oh !çà ! J'ai fait apparaître une sorte d'hologramme de toi, taille réelle et Mrs Guipure a pris les mesures dont elle avait besoin.

Il faut que tu m'apprennes comment faire ! Cela pourrait s'avérer très utile contre Voldemort.

Ron eut une moue de dégoût à l'évocation du nom du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps!

Désolé, se reprit il presque immédiatement.

Tu sais Ron, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de prononcer ou d'entendre son nom. Ce n'est qu'un nom, après tout. Et puis, la peur d'un nom, ne fait qu'accentuer la peur elle-même.

Vous ! vous avez parlé trop longtemps avec Dumbledore ou Hermione, au choix.

Une voix, provenant du salon, indiqua qu'il était grand temps de partir, s'il ne voulait pasêtre en retard. Les garçons descendirent, suivi par Olwen. Quand les filles aperçurent leur ami, en bas des escaliers, elles ne purent que s'extasier devant la beauté de leur ami.

Harry, tu es magnifique ! tu vas faire des ravages dans cette tenue, s'exclama Hermione.

Oui, aucun garçon ne te résistera.

Harry regardait ses amis, les yeux écarquiller pas l'horreur. Il devint rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Ils connaissaient ses tendances sexuelles depuis Noël. Et, ils l'avaient bien acceptés.

**FLASH BACK: **

Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient devant la salle sur demande. Harry passa, trois fois, devant la porte en pensant à une pièce simple et chaleureuse. La porte apparut et ils entrèrent.

La salle avait pris l'apparence d'un petit salon. Trois fauteuils, rouge et or, entouraient une table basse en verre, en face de la cheminée, où crépitait un bon feu. Ils assirent confortablement.

Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours, on dirait que tu nous caches quelque chose.

Justement, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire et, j'aimerais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas avant que j'aie fini. Ce n'est pas facile à dire, surtout à ses meilleurs amis. Alors, voilà, je … je suis gay, ça y est, je l'ai dit.

Le silence accueillit cet aveu. Harry observait ses amis, près à voir le dégoût inscrit sur leurs visages, attendant d'être rejeté. Cela n'arriva pas, Ron éclata de rire rompant le silence qui régnait dans la salle.

Hermione, tu me dois 5 mornilles.

La jeune fille bougonna après son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu avant de leur annoncer. Juste une petite semaine. Elle tendit l'argent à Ron. Celui-ci se tourna vers Harry.

Ne fait pas cette tête là, ce n'est pas la fin du monde quand même.

Cela ne vous choque pas ?

Tu sais, Harry, reprit Hermione, l'homosexualité est beaucoup plus courante chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. De plus, elle est très bien acceptée. Cela ne choque personne. A part peut être les enfants de moldus. Mais, comme l'a dit un célèbre sorcier, l'amour n'a pas de sexe.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK:**

Voyant Olwen, derrière leurs amis, les filles rougirent de confusion. Harry se retourna et vit sa tante. Il avait espéré qu'elle n'est pas entendue mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il devint encore plus rouge, mais de honte, cette fois. Il lança un regard noir à ces deux amies. Hermione et Ginny se firent encore plus petite. Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à toute vitesse, réfléchissant. Comment allait elle réagir ? A-t-elle mal pris le fait de l'apprendre d'une autre personne et non de lui ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans son esprit. Il n'osait plus regarder sa tante dans les yeux. Sentant le malaise de son neveu, Olwen s'approcha doucement de lui.

Harry ? Harry ? Regarde moi, s'il te plait ? demanda t'elle.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle lui le menton et le força à la regarder. Elle lui souriait tendrement.

J'aurais préféré te le dire moi-même, plutôt que…..

Je sais, coupa Olwen, mais, ce n'est pas grave, le tout est que maintenant, je le sache comme ça je pourrais t'aider si tu as un problème amoureux. Allez, maintenant, il faut aller rejoindre les autres, car Molly doit commencer à s'impatienter et ce n'est pas très bon pour nous.

Elle prit Harry tendrement dans ses bras et posa un doux baiser sur son front. Dans le salon, le reste de la famille Weasley attendaient, effectivement, les retardataires. Sirius et Rémus étaient là aussi. Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et la lâchèrent dans le feu en prononçant, haut et fort, « le Chaudron Baveur ». Ils saluèrent Tom, le barman et sortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils atteignirent le restaurant, en quelques minutes. Un elfe de maison leur ouvrit la porte. La salle était dans l'obscurité mais Harry sentait comme une présence, dans la pièce. Dans un claquement de doigt, Rémus alluma la lumière et un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY » retentit dans la salle. Tous les Gryffondors étaient réunis pour son anniversaire et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Les Bizarres Sisters firent leur entrée et entamèrent leur première chanson, et la fête commença.

Au même moment, au manoir Malfoy, une fête d'un autre genre avait lieu. Les Serpentards se retrouvaient eux aussi. Parmi eux, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode et bien d'autres. Ils étaient environ, une vingtaine pour le moment et il en manquait encore. Narcissa Malfoy faisait les cents pas en attendant le hibou qui devait apporter le portoloin. Pendant c e temps, Drago rassemblait ses amis dans la salle de réception. Un léger buffet était posé sur la table. Tous parlaient du plan mis en place pour échapper au Lord noir. Aucun d'eux ne voulait être à sa botte, comme leurs parents. Mrs Malfoy apparut quelques temps plus tard, un paquet dans les mains. Elle en sortit un cercle qui s'agrandit peu à peu pour enfin prendre sa taille normale. Elle lut la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Aucun horaire n'était fixé, seul le code pour le mettre en service. Les derniers Serpentards arrivèrent enfin. Ils mangèrent un peu et il fut décidé de partir le plus tôt possible.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait. Le silence fut réclamé. Harry s'approcha d'une table et commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il reçut des livres, des accessoires à balai de la part de l'équipe de Quidditch et de Ron, les jumeaux lui offrir une boîte complète de leurs farces et attrapes, Rémus comme Hermione avait pris des livres de DCFM. Sirius lui offrit une montre. Olwen et Molly firent apparaître une boîte et la lui tendirent. Harry ouvrit le paquet, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir d'autres cadeaux. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient de petites sphères de couleurs différentes. Harry leva la tête, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Olwen lui expliqua que c'était des souvenirs de sa famille, parents, grands-parents, cousins et des 5 premières années de sa vie. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes, c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on est fait.

Le départ allait être donné. Les Serpentards touchèrent une partie du cercle. C'est ce moment là, que choisirent des mangemorts pour faire leur apparition, Lucius à leur tête. Narcissa leva la main et récita une incantation que personne n'entendit. Une vague de feu se dressa devant eux, empêchant les mangemorts d'approcher. Elle conta jusqu'à trois et lança d'une voix pleine d'assurance « Elément feu ». Le portoloin s'activa et ils disparurent, laissant des mangemorts abasourdis derrière eux.

Harry remerciait ses amis pour tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus, quand un groupe, d'une trentaine de Serpentards, apparut au centre de la pièce. Tout le monde se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, les Gryffondors lançait des regards noirs à leurs homologues Serpentards.

Une jeune femme blonde, au port altier s'avança cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

Narcissa, que fais-tu ici avec tous ses Serpentards ? demanda Rémus.

Je les protège, ils ont tous refusé de suivre le seigneur des ténèbres et ils sont, en conséquent tous, en danger de mort. Pour le reste, nous avons utilisé un portoloin. Le seul problème s'est que Lucius est arrivé avec des renforts à la maison, au moment ou nous partions et j'ai peur qu'ils ne nous retrouvent rapidement.

Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger intervint Lavande Brown, mais je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Ils se retournèrent dans la direction indiquée et virent des mangemorts transplaner devant le restaurant. Les mangemorts attaquaient les boucliers pour les briser. Le dernier bouclier disparut et des sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens, touchant quelques élèves. Soudain un mur de magie apparut, comme chez les Dursleys.

Nous ne voulons que les traîtres à leur sang. Rendez les nous et nous repartirons, annonça Lucius Malfoy

Crois tu vraiment que nous vous laisserons faire ? Crois tu que je vais te laisser emmener Drago, Lucius ? Il est sous ma protection, ils le sont tous.

Olwen, tu ne nous laisse pas le choix, attaquez les.

J'invoque le pouvoir élémental de l'eau et qu'apparaissent les dragons aquatiques.

Narcissa invoqua l'élément feu et fit apparaître des phénix de lave, molly se fut des dragons de sables lié à, l'élément terre. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes, avant que les mangemorts ne s'enfuit en transplanant. Les questions tournaient dans toutes les têtes, mais les réponses ne viendraient que plus tard. La journée avait été longue et pour l'instant, tout le monde avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette nuit là, ils dormirent tous dans la maison des Black, seule maison pour les loger tous.

Bisous à tous, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5.

N'oubliez pas une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : FIN DE VACANCES(1ère partie)

Tout le monde fut amené au 12, Square Grimmaurd pour y passer la nuit. La tension entre Serpentards et Gryffondors se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence, et la moindre occasion était bonne pour enclencher une énième dispute entre eux.

Sirius appela Dumbledore par cheminée interposée, et lui demanda de venir le plus tôt possible. Se dernier annonça qu'il arrivait, juste le temps pour lui de finir une affaire importante. Il arriva 10 minutes plus tard. Il salua les membres de l'ordre présent ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, quand il vit la personne avec qui discutait la jeune femme: Olwen et Molly. Les trois amies s'étaient enfin retrouvées et, il avait dans l'idée qu'il serait dur, pour quiconque, de se mettre sur leur chemin. Séparément, elles étaient des sorcières très puissantes mais, ensemble, elles devenaient presque imbattables. Mais, comme toutes personnes, elles avaient une faiblesse. Voldemort l'avait trouvé et en avait profité. Lily fut tué et Alice Londubat se retrouvait à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital pour sorcier.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, une mini guerre avait explosé les deux groupes ennemis. Drago et Harry étaient les seuls à ne rien dire. Le brun plongé dans ces pensées, ne vit pas que son homologue blond le regardait, avec insistance. Drago le détaillait sans aucune retenue. Des éclats de voix plus élevés le firent revenir à la réalité.

Etes-vous stupide ou faite-vous exprès de ne rien comprendre ? demanda l'un des Serpentards

Ne nous insulte pas, tu es sur notre territoire ici, déclara Lavande Brown.

Toi, la pouffe de service, on ne t'a rien demandé, d'accord ! Alors ferme donc ton clape merde, hurla Pansy.

Ecoutez, nous ne sommes pas là de gaieté de cœur. Nous avons refusé de suivre le Lord Noir et nous avons besoin d'aide pour nous protéger. Et, on nous l'a offerte ici, alors nous l'acceptons sans poser de question. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous crêper le chignon, expliqua Blaise Zabini d'une voix calme mais puissante.

Tu parles, oui. Rien ne nous indique que vous êtes sincères, alors pourquoi vous croirions nous ? opposa un Gryffondor.

Les adultes sortirent du salon, à l'entente des cris. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et stoppèrent net, les yeux écarquillés, devant le spectacle qui les accueillit. Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter se tenaient debout face à leurs amis et criaient, non pas l'un sur l'autre, mais sur leurs camarades. Les Gryffondors rejetaient la faute sur les Serpentards, et vice-versa. Ni tenant plus, les deux jeunes sorciers hurlèrent un tonitruant « STOP ». Tout le monde se tût et les regards se braquèrent sur eux.

Vous ne nous croyiez pas, ce n'est pas grave, on ne vous l'a pas demandé. Mais, je vous signale quand même que si les mangemorts nous ont attaqués, c'est que nous avons refusé de nous soumettre et de ramper devant la face de serpent, déclara Drago d'une voix ou la colère transparaissait.

Moi, je vous crois, intervint Harry et comme nous sommes des alliés maintenant, nous pourrions peut-être instaurer une trêve entre nous et pourquoi pas devenir ami.

Et, comme pour appuyer ses dires, il tendit la main au Serpentard. Drago le regarda attentivement, cette scène lui rappelait le jour où ils étaient devenus ennemis. Drago en avait beaucoup souffert et maintenant, Harry lui tendait la main, faisant, à son tour, le premier pas. Son regard encré dans celui du brun, il semblait pénétrer l'esprit de l'autre, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de moquerie. Tristement, Harry allait rabaisser sa main, quand le blond la serra. Un léger sourire éclaira leurs visages. Tout le monde les regardait, ébahis. Leurs chefs avaient instauré la paix entre eux, annonçant la fin de la guerre entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Quelques applaudissements retentirent dans la pièce, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine, pour voir leur directeur, entouré des adultes. Des fauteuils supplémentaires apparurent. Les sorciers s'assirent et la réunion commença.

Bien, tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire que je suis heureux que la paix soit instaurée entre vos deux maisons, Poudlard n'en sera que plus calme. Ensuite, j'ai été mis au courant des récents évènements et après discussion, il a été décidé que vous partiez vous cacher, jusqu'à la rentrée, dans 1 mois. Vous serez séparé en petit groupes et deux sorciers de l'Ordre seront en permanence avec vous, pour vous protéger et vous donner des cours de DCFM, entre autre. Les Gryffondors rentrerons chez eux demain matin, sauf si, ils veulent se joindre aux Serpentards, annonça Dumbledore.

Je voudrais savoir le nom des Gryffondors qui veulent rejoindre les Serpentards. Les groupes vous serons donnés demain avant le départ. Les Serpentards, vous suivez Melle Potter, elle vous indiquera vos chambres, informa le professeur MacGonagall. Sur ce, bonne nuit à vous.

Bonne nuit, professeur, dirent les jeunes gens avant de quitter la pièce.

Olwen sortit, suivi de Narcissa. Elles se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'adolescent qui les attendait, tout en discutant joyeusement. Elles demandèrent aux jeunes de les suivre, dans les étages. Les chambres furent réparties rapidement. Elles allaient redescendre, quand un toussotement attira leur attention.

Drago, chéri, que se passe t'il ? pourquoi n'est tu pas dans ta chambre, s'informa sa mère.

Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas, répondit il boudeur.

Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Drago. C'est de ma faute, je ne savais pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux à venir, et il ne reste plus de la place, énonça Olwen.

Il peut dormir dans ma chambre, si ça ne le dérange pas, intervint Harry. Il n'y a qu'un lit mais il est super grand donc, on aura chacun un coté. Et puis, on délimitera une zone à ne pas dépasser, rajouta t'il.

Ils se tournèrent vers Drago qui les écoutait attentivement. Dormir avec Harry ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, alors il accepta. Il suivit le brun jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux devant la beauté de la pièce. Un immense lit à baldaquin était collé au mur, encadré par deux tables de nuit, le tout en merisier. A l'opposé, se trouvaient un bureau et une immense bibliothèque où une multitude de livres couraient sur les étagères.

Harry regardait le Serpentard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois que le blond laissait transparaître une émotion sur son visage. Il en devenait presque touchant.

Le brun secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée. Il referma la porte, se changea et alla se coucher, imité par le blond.

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir, il retournait sans cesse dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable. Il venait juste de s'endormir quand des cris le réveillèrent, en sursaut. Il se tourna vers la source de ce vacarme et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que du Gryffondor. Ce dernier dormait à point fermer mais il ne cessait de bouger et de crier. Il devait faire un cauchemar.

_« Que dois faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! Comment je fais pour le calmer ? J'ai jamais fait ça moi, réconforté quelqu'un ! »_

Drago s'approcha doucement du brunet le secoua doucement. Harry s'agita de plus en plus, il commençait à se griffer, à se faire mal et Drago fit se qu'il pensait être le mieux. Il lui bloqua les bras avec les siens et se mis à le bercer comme un enfant, tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Harry s'accrochait au Serpentard comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peu à peu, il se calma et son corps se détendit. Quand Drago voulut se détacher du brun, celui-ci le serra encore plus fort. Le blond entoura la taille du jeune homme d'un de ses bras, ce dernier en profita pour se caler bien confortablement, la tête dans le cou de l'autre. Le Serpentard tomba dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par la respiration régulière du Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé par une douce chaleur au niveau de son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, prenant le temps de s'habituer à la lumière qui pénétrait dans la chambre. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit une touffe de cheveux noir. Harry Potter, le survivant, dormait dans ses bras. Il n'osât pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il resta allongé là, observant son ex-ennemi et caressant ses cheveux.

Harry fut réveillé par une douce caresse. _C'est bizarre, mon oreiller n'est pas comme d'habitude. En tout cas, il est vraiment mieux. Tiens, il y a quelques choses de chaud. Partons en exploration. On descend la main doucement, voilà comme ça. Et maintenant, on la remonte, c'est bien. On recommence. Ah ! Tiens, une main vient d'attraper la mienne. Eh ! Quoi une main ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement et jeta un coup d'œil vers le corps étendu à ses côtés. Il leva un peu plus les yeux et tomba sur deux orbes grises où brillait une petite lueur.

Bonjour, ça va ?

Oui. Harry fit un bond et tomba hors du lit. Drago le regardait un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Harry n'osait plus le regarder, tellement il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il demanda des renseignements sur la nuit dernière et le Serpentard se fit une joie de lui répondre.

Tu as fait un cauchemar, cette nuit alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour te calmer et après tu n'as plus voulu te détacher de moi. C'est tout, il ne sait rien passé d'autre.

Merci, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, et désolé pour cette nuit.

De rien

Il se levèrent, prirent une douche chacun leur tour et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent les premiers, saluèrent les sorciers déjà présents et s'attablèrent. Peu à peu, les autres adolescents arrivèrent. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans le calme.

Dans la matinée, le professeur MacGonagall se présenta avec la liste des groupes. Ceux-ci étaient composés de deux Serpentards et de deux Gryffondors. Elle annonça à chacun sont lieu de « vacances » pour le mois suivant et leur heure de départ. Tout le monde alla préparer ses affaires pour être prêt à partir.

Je sais, le chapitre est super cours mais comme je n'est pas beaucoup de temps je l'ai coupé en deux. Donner moi votre avis par une petite review sinon le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à arriver


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : FIN DE VACANCES (2ème partie)**

Harry sortit du salon, où Dumbledore l'avait appelé, et montait les escaliers. Ron et Hermione l'interpellèrent, il se retourna, descendit les quelques marches et les attendit.

Harry, je … enfin nous aimerions savoir pourquoi tu as pris la défense des Serpentards, hier soir ? tu ne crois pas vraiment à leur histoire ?

Bien sur que j'y crois. Ils sont sincères quand ils disent ne pas vouloir lécher les bottes de Voldemort. Alors s'ils ont besoin d'aide, je ne vois pas pourquoi on le leur refuserait. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai mes affaires à préparer.

Tu pars, avec des Serpentards ? Mais, je pensais que tu passerais le reste des vacances au Terrier, avec nous ?

Dumbledore pense qu'il serait préférable que je parte. Comme Olwen s'occupe d'un groupe, je lui aie demandé d'être avec elle, et il a accepté. Et puis, je te signale qu'il y a aussi des Gryffondors dans les groupes, Ron.

Ils t'ont jeté un sort ou un truc dans le genre, c'est ça ? le vrai Harry ne dirait pas ça, après tout ce qu'ils nous font depuis notre première année.

Non mais je rêve. Tu insinues quoi là ? je ne vais quand même pas vous demander l'autorisation de faire ce dont j'ai envie, je fais ce que je veux. Si, j'ai envie d'être ami avec des Serpentards, je le ferais. Et je ne suis pas sous l'influence d'un sort où d'une quelconque potion. Si vous ne voulez pas faire d'effort pour faire la paix avec eux tempi pour vous, mais moi, j'ai bien l'intention d'apprendre à les connaître.

Mais, Harry….

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Revenez me parler, quand vous accepterez mes choix.

Harry gravit les escaliers, quatre à quatre, laissant ses amis en plan. Il se dirigea, ensuite vers le fond du couloir, où se trouvait sa chambre. Il s'arrêta, quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et pénétra dans la pièce. Il était vraiment furieux contre Ron et Hermione. Il pris sa malle et entreprit d'y ranger ses affaires. Un petit bruit lui fit lever la tête. Le Serpentard était assis et observait le reflet du brun, dans la fenêtre. Il y eut un moment de silence, qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir briser. Puis, soudain :

Merci.

Pour tout à l'heure. Tu as pris la défense des Serpentards face à tes amis.

Tu as entendu.

Oui, mais t'étais pas obligé.

Je sais.

Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait, quand même ? ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord.

Ils n'avaient pas raison non plus. On est tous responsable. Vous comme nous. Mais, il faut savoir passer l'éponge, sinon on n'avance pas, tu ne crois pas ?

Si, tu as raison. Au fait, moi aussi, je pars avec Olwen.

Drago aida Harry à finir de préparer ses affaires. Ils rassemblèrent quelques livres intéressants et discutèrent jusqu'à l'heure du départ.

Vers 16h, ils descendirent dans le hall, avec leurs malles. Un groupe attendait déjà. Olwen arriva, suivie par Mme Malfoy. Elles annoncèrent que leurs deux groupes avaient été réunis puisqu'ils allaient au même endroit. Ils rejoignirent, donc, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, pour Gryffondor et les Serpentards, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode qui les attendaient discutant, joyeusement dans leur coin. Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Eh bien, je vois que vous avez commencé à sympathiser sans nous, laissa échapper le blond.

Oh, Drago ! Potter ! s'exclama Pansy. On vous attendait et comme vous n'étiez pas là on a commencé à bavarder.

Ca va Panse, Drago nous charrie, y a pas de problème, la coupa Blaise.

En fait, si, il y a un léger problème.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le survivant, interloqué. Harry s'empourpra aussitôt.

Quoi ? ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'aimerais juste que, si on devint ami, vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Potter. Je m'appelle Harry, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas.

D'accord Harry. Moi, c'est Blaise et voici Pansy et Millicent.

Euh ! Blaise ?

Oui, Milli ?

Je crois qu'il connaît déjà nos prénoms, fit t'elle remarquer.

Je sais, mais c'était juste histoire de se présenter en bon et du forme.

La discussion continua et ils rirent de bon cœur aux blagues des uns et des autres. Le professeur MacGonagall arriva quelques instants plus tard, un chapeau de paille à la main. Elle toussota légèrement pour avoir l'attention de ses élèves, ce qui coupa court à leur fou rire. Elle donna le portoloin et repartit pour aller s'occuper des prochains groupes.

Les jeunes et leurs accompagnatrices se rassemblèrent autour du chapeau et y posèrent une main. Le départ fut presque immédiat. Ils furent brutalement tirés par le nombril, par un crochet invisible, propulsé dans un tourbillon de couleur et assourdis par un sifflement identique au bruit du vent, quand leurs pieds quittèrent le sol et qu'ils disparurent.

Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard, à des milliers de km de leur point de départ, à la lisière d'une forêt. Après être partie de chez, deux semaines plus tôt, Olwen était de retour à Brocélia. La jeune femme prit la tête du groupe les menant, par petit chemin de terre, à l'entrée du petit village en contre bas. Ils le traversèrent et furent salués par plusieurs personnes. Olwen s'arrêta pour discuter avec un homme de grande taille et possédant encore une belle carrure, malgré son grand âge. Elle leur présenta l'homme comme étant un druide du nom de Jafrez. (Geoffroi en breton) Celui-ci leur apprit que les Mangemorts étaient tous repartis, sans avoir trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Le groupe se remit en marche et arriva devant un immense jardin où cohabitaient, harmonieusement, sapins, arbres fruitiers, arbustes en tout genre et de nombreuses variétés de fleurs, dont de magnifiques rosiers.

Je me demande ce que pouvait bien chercher les Mangemorts qui étaient ici ? demanda Dean Thomas.

Olwen leva sa baguette et tapota le vide devant elle. Une grande bâtisse apparut, sous le regard stupéfait des plus jeunes.

C'est cette maison qu'il cherchait.

Une fois remis de leurs stupéfactions, les adolescents la suivirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste demeure et les barrières de protection se réactivèrent, d'elle-même.

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma maison.

Ouah ! s'extasièrent les Gryffondors.

Venez, je vais vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire et vous montrer vos chambres, par la même occasion. Vous serez deux par chambres, alors arrangez vous entre vous, les garçons.

Ils traversèrent le hall et montèrent à l'étage par un grand escalier en bois verni. Au premier étage, se trouvait une des plus grandes bibliothèques qu'il n'est jamais vu, après celle de Poudlard et du ministère de la magie. La pièce suivante, un petit salon, contenait un canapé qui occupait à lui tout seul deux pans de mur, une table basse, un bar bien garni et d'une immense cheminée de granite. Une porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrait sur une salle de duel et d'entraînement. Les autres pièces serviraient de salle de cours. Les chambres se situaient au deuxième étage. Les filles choisirent une grande chambre, dans les tons jaune, composée d'une grande armoire, d'un lit à baldaquin et d'un bureau chacune. Un portrait cachait l'entrée de la salle de bain toute en marbre blanc. Toutes les chambres étaient meublées de la même façon. Les garçons, quand à eux, firent des groupes. Dean et Seamus choisirent la chambre rouge, Blaise alla dans la bleue avec Neville. Harry et Drago prirent donc la dernière chambre. Celle-ci était d'un savant mélange de rouge et de vert. D'un claquement de doigt, Olwen fit apparaître leurs malles et ils purent s'installer tranquillement, pendant que les deux jeunes femmes allaient préparer le repas. Une fois, leurs affaires rangées, le petit groupe se réunit et décida de faire un petit tour dans le jardin.

Dans la cuisine, les deux amies s'activaient pour confectionner un festin de roi à leurs protégés. Une heure après, la table était dressée. Elles appelèrent les jeunes, qui rentrèrent de leur balade au pas de course, tellement ils étaient affamés. Ils s'attablèrent et un assortiment de plats, décorés avec doigté, apparut. Le repas fut assez bruyant, les adolescents racontant leurs découvertes et complimentant les cuisinières pour leurs talents.

Au même moment, à des milliers de km, dans un coin reculé de Grande-Bretagne, des hurlements sortaient d'un manoir des plus lugubre. En effet, après l'échec de ses Mangemorts, Voldemort était rentré dans une colère noire et torturait nombre de personnes pour calmer sa fureur. Il envoyait des doloris à ses mangemorts, quand ils lui rapportaient de mauvaises nouvelles. Ce qui arrivait trop souvent ses temps si, à son goût, et l'énervait encore plus.

Les Mangemorts chargés de retrouver les Serpentards, en fuite, arrivèrent.

Rosier, j'espère que vous me rapporté de bonnes nouvelles.

Je suis désolé, maître, mais…

Doloris !

Ahhhhh ! maître, je suis vraiment désolé.

Je n'est que faire de vos excuses. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable, tous autant que vous êtes. Que c'est il passer cette fois ?

Ils ont trouvés refuge auprès de Dumbledore. Nous avons aussi rencontrés des élémentales d'eau, du feu et de la terre.

Des élémentales, dis-tu ? combien y en avaient-ils ?

Elles étaient trois, monseigneur.

Elles ?

Oui.

Retrouvez les tous et ramenez les moi, sinon … maintenant sortez.

En France, le silence régnait dans la maison Potter-Dumbledore. Après le repas, le petit groupe était parti se coucher laissant leurs deux protectrices parler entre elles. Il était tard cette nuit là, quand les hurlement provenant de la chambre du survivant réveilla tout le monde. Les deux jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans la pièce, suivies par le groupe que composait les Griffondors et les Serpentards. Harry se tenait la tête et hurlait comme un damné, tout en se tordant de douleur. Drago gisait, inconscient, au pied de son lit. Blaise s'approcha de son ami et fut aussitôt propulsé dans les airs par une vague de magie brute.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?demanda t'il en se relevant. Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'approcher de Dray ?

C'est Harry, tu- sais- qui doit lui faire quelques choses et…

Continue, Neville

Se doit être vraiment terrible pour qu'il est érigé un bouclier ? finit le pauvre Gryffondor maintenant terrorisé.

Quoi, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui fait ? Explique toi, bon sang ?

Il doit … lui lancer le … Doloris, sanglota Neville. La dernière fois qu'Harry a créé un bouclier comme celui là, c'est ce qui se passait.

Par merlin ! Il faut faire quelques choses, il faut l'arrêter ou il va le tuer.

Je te signale que son bouclier nous empêche d'approcher, mais si tu veux essayer va y Milly, mais moi j'ai déjà donné, indiqua Blaise.

Les jeunes se turent et regardèrent le survivant, incapable de l'aider. Pendant leur échange, les deux jeunes femmes avaient fermées les yeux et se concentraient sur la magie qui formait un rempart devant elles. Puis, ouvrant les yeux, elles levèrent leur baguette d'un même geste. Deux sorts vinrent percuter le bouclier. Le premier ouvrit une brèche dans laquelle le second pénétra pour toucher Harry. Olwen tomba à genoux lors du choc qui la fit pénétrer dans l'esprit de son neveu. Au début, tout était noir puis sa vision s'éclaircit. Harry était au sol, Voldemort auprès de lui, posait des questions auxquelles Harry se refusait de répondre.

Pourquoi refuses tu de me répondre, Harry ? Ma question est pourtant assez simple, je veux seulement où vous vous terrez, tous autant que vous êtes ?

Je préfèrerais mourir que de te le dire.

Mais, c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver, peut-être un peu plus tôt que prévu si tu ne répond pas à ma question, hurla le lord noir.

Tom, Tom, Tom. Tu t'énerve toujours aussi rapidement qu'il y a 16 ans. Quand comprendras tu que cela ne fait peur qu'aux lâches qui te servent de larbins.

Olwen Potter. Tu es de retour parmi nous.

Comme tu le vois.

Tu as donc réfléchie à la proposition que je t'est faite à notre dernière rencontre et tu es venue me rejoindre.

Non, je suis venue chercher Harry et te dire que tu as perdu.

Je n'ai rien perdu du tout, j'obtiendrais tes pouvoirs et nous régnerons sur le monde tous les deux unis à jamais. Et, je ferais tout pour ça.

Tu ne le pourras pas. Viens Harry, nous partons d'ici.

Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà essayé.

Si, tu le peux, il suffit simplement que tu abaisse ton bouclier pour que quelqu'un te réveille.

Mais, …

Fais le, je m'occupe de lui bloquer tes pensées.

Ils ne pourront pas toujours m'échapper et, tu ne seras pas toujours là pour les protéger et, ce jour là, ils ne m'échapperons pas.

Ils disparurent sur ces derniers mots. Dans la chambre, Drago s'était relevé, au moment même ou le bouclier disparaissait. Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui prit la main, au moment ou il ouvrait les yeux.

Pardon de t'avoir réveillé, encore une fois, avec mes cauchemars.

Ce n'est pas grave, mais tu nous as fais une belle frayeur.

Nous ?

Oui, tout le monde a été réveillé, quand tu as hurlé

Sans compter que tu as percuté Dray avec ton bouclier quand il s'est approché de toi, intervint Pansy, et que Blaise a été projeté contre le mur.

Vous n'avez rien ?

Non, laisse tomber. Aucun de nous n'est blessé.

Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas

Laisse tomber, aucun de nous n'a été blessé, le coupa Blaise. Mais, toi ça va ?

Oui, grâce à ma tante. Au fait, comment as-tu fais?

C'est juste de la légillimencie. Maintenant, retournez tous vous coucher et toi, Harry, repose toi ?

Les jours suivants furent très calme. Les liens se resserraient au sein du groupe qui passait son temps à approfondir ses connaissances et à s'amuser. Olwen et Narcissa leur faisaient cours, abordant plusieurs matières. Ils eurent donc des cours d'occlumencie, de dcfm,de métamorphose et de potions, entre autres choses. Chacun aidant les autres dans les matières où ils avaient le plus de difficultés.


	7. Chapter 7:

**Bonne année 2007 à vous**

_**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cet été, ensuite l'inspiration est partie en vacances (elle vient juste de revenir) et pour finir j'ai été hospitalisé (rien de bien grave, je vous rassure). Maintenant que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, j'espère pouvoir updater plus régulièrement (l'auteur touche du bois pour qu'il ne lui arrive que du bonheur cette année). Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture et voilà ce que vous attendez tous et toutes le chapitre 7. **_

**Chapitre 7 : Le chemin de Traverse**

Au Terrier, les choses semblaient un peu moins roses pour cette fin de vacances. Ron ruminait dans son coin et Hermione restait plongée dans ses livres, à la recherche d'une explication quant au comportement de son meilleur ami. Aucun d'eux ne faisaient confiance aux Serpentards repentis. (On ne leur a jamais dit qu'il fallait savoir donner une 2éme chance) Une énième dispute avait éclaté, quelques jours auparavant, à ce sujet.

FLASH-BACK :

Mais, nous sommes sûr qu'ils ont dû lui jeter un sort ou quelques choses dans le genre. Je suis sur que la fouine est derrière tout ça. Il est quand même son pire ennemi, après Tu sais qui.

N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ginny

Ecoute Gin, jamais Harry n'aurait réagit comme ça de son plein gré, surtout après ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir durant les cinq dernières années. Il voue une haine sans borne à Malfoy, depuis notre 1ère année.

Ca suffit, tous les deux, intervint Mrs Weasley, je ne veux plus vous entendre.

Mais,…..

Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Cela fait longtemps que l'ordre est au courant de cette situation. Ces jeunes gens ont prouvés qu'ils disaient la vérité et les faits ont été corroborés par nos espions dans l'autre camp. Les évènements ont simplement dû être un peu bouleversés, compte tenu du faite que le seigneur des ténèbres a été mis au courant du refus catégorique de ses futures recrues, de le servir. Maintenant, je vous conseille de vous faire une raison. Ils sont de notre côté, que vous le vouliez ou non. Sur ce, la discussion est close et que je ne vous entendes plus dire de pareils sornettes. J'espère avoir été assez claire cette fois-ci.

Elle avait hurlé les derniers mots, tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Maman se trompe, tout le monde se trompe, se récria le plus jeune des Weasley.

Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ? vous êtes simplement jaloux

Jaloux ? de qui ?

Oui, jaloux ! Vous ne supportez pas l'idée que Harry puisse vous délaisser pour une bande de Serpentards.

Ce…..ce n'est pas vrai, s'offusqua Hermione, en aucun cas nous ne nous abaisserions à être jaloux de cette bande de serpent. Nous, nous voyons clair dans leur jeu, ils vous aveuglent par leurs belles paroles mais, malheureusement, ça ne marche pas avec nous.

Pfff, vous êtes aussi bête l'un que l'autre. A force, vous allez perdre tous vos amis, Harry le premier, et pour quoi, je vous le demande ?

………

Tout ça pour une ancienne rivalité qui n'existe plus. Maintenant que j'ai tout dit, je ne veux plus vous entendre parler et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous, tant que vous n'aurez pas changé de comportement.

Ginny les planta là, suivi des jumeaux qui lâchèrent d'une même voix qu'étant les meilleurs d'Harry, ils pourraient avoir confiance en lui et en son jugement mais qu'après tout, leur amitié n'était peut-être rien à leurs yeux.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Depuis, les tensions perduraient entre les habitants du Terrier. Les jeunes ne se parlaient plus et passaient leur temps à s'éviter.

Les lettres de Poudlard arrivèrent une semaine avant la rentrée, par le courrier du matin. Le hibou de l'école virevolta avant de venir se poser sur la table. Molly détacha les lettres, de la patte tendue de l'animal et lui donna un peu de miam hibou. Celui-ci le mangea et mordilla son doigt en signe de remerciement avant de repartir pour sa nouvelle destination. Les lettres furent ensuite distribuées à leur destinataire. Chacun ouvrit la sienne pour découvrirent la liste des fournitures et les modalités de la rentrée.

Les dépenses vont être assez importante, cette année. Il n'y a pratiquement que des nouveaux livres, informa Ginny.

Peut importe, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où l'on peut trouver tout ça, et c'est sur le « chemin de Traverse »

Au manoir Potter, l'agitation se faisait sentir. L'arrivée des hiboux, annonçant la rentrée, signifiait leur retour en Angleterre. Il faudrait alors affronter le regard des autres. Aucun des Serpentards ne se faisaient d'illusion, quant à l'accueil que leur réservait le reste de leur maison. Celle-ci ayant lieu le lundi 1er septembre, le départ fut programmé pour le vendredi soir. Ils passeraient leurs derniers jours de vacances au Chaudron Baveur.

La semaine passa rapidement pour le petit groupe, dont chacun des membres rechignaient à faire ses valises. Tout le monde se réveilla de bonne heure, le Vendredi matin. Harry tentait, tant bien que mal, de fermer sa valise. Drago le regardait faire un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tu pourrais m'aider, au lieu de te foutre de moi !

Si tu avais plié et rangé tes affaires, au lieu de tout jeter en boule, tu pourrais fermer ta valise.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir et s'assit sur sa malle. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, il réussit à la fermer. Il se tourna vers le Serpentard, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Malheureusement, pour lui, le cadenas céda. Harry tomba et le contenu de sa malle se déversa par terre. Le rire clair de Drago retentit soudain dans la chambre. Harry le dévisagea, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire aussi librement. « Il est beau quand il rit. Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi, je perds la tête. Mais, c'est vrai, qu'il est vraiment beau comme ça. »

Quoi ? demanda le blond, entre deux éclats de rire.

Arrête de te moquer de moi, ce n'est pas drôle.

Je n'me moque pas de toi, mais avoue qu'il y a quelque chose de comique dans la situation.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dans le fait de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, et que mes affaires se soient renversées.

Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Harry eut une réaction très mature et tira la langue. Drago s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et se releva. Ils se mirent ensuite à rassembler les affaires éparpillées en travers de la chambre. Une fois, les vêtements pliés, ils partirent rejoindre les livres et autres objets magiques, bien rangés, dans la malle de Harry.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la plus grande joie. Un match de quidditch fut organisé et ils eurent la surprise de voir Olwen et Narcissa se joindre à eux. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient rien perdues de leur agilité sur un balai. La partie dura des heures, pendant lesquelles tous les évènements futurs furent oubliés. Après une bonne douche, ils descendirent toutes les valises dans le hall et s'attablèrent, affamés, pour leur dernier repas, au manoir. Les elfes de maison leurs avaient préparés un véritable festin. En effet, il y avait le plat préféré de chacun.

L'heure du départ arriva bien trop vite, pour les 8 jeunes sorciers. Les valises furent réduites et rangés dans les poches de leurs propriétaires. Ils traversèrent le jardin et se retournèrent, arrivés devant la grille. Ils lancèrent un dernier regard derrière eux, pour voir la maison disparaître. Narcissa sortit sa baguette et fit un petit mouvement brusque du poignet. Un bruit d'explosion retentit, les arbres s'écartèrent, ainsi que les réverbères de la rue, pour laisser le passage à un immense bus à trois étages.

Bonjour, et bienvenue à bord du Magicobus. Je suis Stan Rocade, le contrôleur. Je suis là pour vous rendre le voyage aussi agréable que possible. Combien de place vous faut il, et pour quelle destination ? enchaîna- t'il

Nous sommes dix, et nous allons au chaudron baveur, à Londres, répondit Narcissa.

Voulez vous des brosses à dents ou une tasse de chocolat chaud ? demanda le contrôleur.

Non, merci !

Bien, ça vous fera donc 8 Gallions d'or et 8 Mornilles d'argent, annonça- t'il à la jeune blonde.

Elle sortit une bourse de sa poche et paya les places. Stan lui tendit un reçu qu'elle rangea dans une de ses poches. Le jeune contrôleur se tournait pour parler au chauffeur quand il aperçut la cicatrice sur le front de Harry.

Vous êtes Harry Po…

Non se n'est pas lui, coupa froidement Drago qui était en pleine discussion avec le brun.

Si, c'est lui et vous, vous êtes un Mal…

Taisez- vous, susurra une voix à son oreille, sinon c'est moi qui vous ferais taire. Est-ce que c'est compris ? maintenant, pourrait- on partir, nous sommes assez pressés.

Oui, oui, bégaya- t'il en se retournant vers la voix qui paraissait d'autant plus sérieuse qu'une baguette était pointée vers lui. C'est bon, Ern, dit Stan en prenant place dans un fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il y eut une détonation et le paysage changea. Ils se retrouvèrent sur un chemin de terre longeant la mer. Le chauffeur freina emportant tous les lits et tous les passagers vers l'avant. Une vieille sorcière sortit du bus, suivie, par ses valises, lévitant derrière elle. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et ils foncèrent dans un tunnel, une autre explosion et ils se retrouvèrent dans Charing Cross Road. Le Magicobus parcourut la rue ou les bancs, et les poubelles s'écartaient pour le laisser passer. Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur freina brusquement à l'approche du pub et les sorciers, restants, se retrouvèrent une fois de plus projetés vers l'avant, certains écrasés contre les vitres par leur lit de fortune. Le groupe sortit rapidement t se dirigea vers la porte du pub. Olwen toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la silhouette voûtée de Tom. Il les fit entrer et les dirigea vers l'arrière- salle, où une table était dressée, pour le petit- déjeuner du lendemain. Il fit apparaître des tasses, ainsi que du thé, du chocolat chaud et des petits gâteaux sur la table. Chacun se servit une tasse et grignota. Un bruit les fit se retourner. Ginny descendait les escaliers encore à moitié endormie. Elle releva vivement la tête en entendant la voix de son ami et se précipita dans ses bras.

Harry, s'écria t'elle.

Salut, Ginny

Tu vas bien ?

Bien sur qu'il va bien, comme tu le vois il se porte comme un charme, dit Pansy d'une voix froide. Il n'a pas une égratignure.

Pansy, commença Neville.

Ne prend pas tes grands airs avec moi, Parkinson, coupa la rousse. Je sais bien que vous ne lui auriez pas fait de mal. Se tournant vers Harry, elle lui dit : Ron et Hermione ne sont que des imbéciles, et ne mérite pas ton amitié, en tout cas tant qu'ils ne te font pas confiance.

Merci, Gin.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Blaise croisa le regard de son meilleur ami et crut y distinguer une lueur de tristesse. Drago détourna presque aussitôt les yeux. Ginny vint s'asseoir avec le reste du groupe et ils discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Drago fit comme si de rien était et Blaise oublia ce qu'il avait vu. Tout le monde tombant de fatigue, ils montèrent tous se coucher, après avoir convenu de se retrouver le lendemain. Les chambres se ressemblaient toutes. De taille modeste, elle contenait deux lits à baldaquin, une armoire et un grand bureau, où l'on pouvait travailler à deux, en même temps. La répartition ayant été faite à leur arrivée, chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ils avaient décidé de garder les mêmes chambrées, et ce depuis la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé au 12, Square Grimmault. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se couchèrent, sous le regard attendri de leurs deux accompagnatrices.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris un copieux petit- déjeuner et écouter les dernières recommandations, ils partirent, ensemble, sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils prirent d'abord la direction de Gringotts, pour retirer de l'argent. L'entrée de la banque était gardée par un gobelin. Celui- ci s'inclina et les laissa passer. Ils s'approchèrent du comptoir :

Bonjour, nous venons retirer de l'argent.

Vous avez vos clés, messieurs, dame ?

Ils tendirent dix petites clés d'or. Le gobelin appela quelqu'un, et un autre gobelin apparut. Il les conduisit vers une des nombreuses portes du hall. Ils montèrent dans un wagon qui les emporta dans un véritable labyrinthe de galeries. Ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque coffre et prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils firent le chemin en sens inverse et ressortirent sous un soleil trop éblouissant pour leurs yeux, les poches remplies de Gallions, Mornilles et Noises. Ils se munir de leurs listes de fourniture, et se dirigèrent vers les commerces. Ils s'arrêtèrent, d'abord chez Fleury et Bott, pour acheter leurs nouveaux manuels de cours.

Bonjour, et bienvenue, dit un vieux sorcier. Que puis- je pour vous ?

Bonjour, nous venons chercher nos livres pour la rentrée.

Pour quelle année ?

Un pour la 5ème et dix pour la 6ème année, répondit Harry.

_Les livres des sorts et enchantements (niveau5/6), de Miranda Fauconnette _

_Ingrédients magiques pour la fabrication des potions, de Pénéloppe Pénicilline _

_Potions magiques dans le monde, de Arsénius Beaulitron_

_Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaques, de Vindictus Viridian_

_Les créatures fantastiques du monde entier, de Philippe Fantôme _

_Le livre des mythes et légendes oubliés_

_L'encyclopédie de la mythologie, _énuméra le vieux sorcier, en déposant tout les exemplaires sur le comptoir. Ça vous fera 25 Gallions chacun.

Ils payèrent le libraire et continuèrent de flâner. Ils renouvelèrent leur stock d'ingrédients pour potions chez l'apothicaire, passèrent chez Mme Guipure, pour acheter de nouveaux uniformes. Ils avaient croisés plusieurs élèves de Poudlard, depuis le début de la journée. Le groupe évitait Ron et Hermione. Les deux Gryffondor les ayant provoqué un peu plus tôt dans l'après- midi. Harry, très peiné par l'attitude de ses anciens amis, leur avait lancé un regard noir, avant de partir et de les ignorer. Ils étaient, maintenant, assis à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, à déguster une glace, avant de rentrer au Chaudron Baveur, pour ranger leur achat.

Le soir, ils sortirent manger dans bon restaurant du côté moldu. Ils parlèrent de leur journée à Olwen et Narcissa, les deux jeunes femmes riant de bon cœur à la moindre histoire drôle que leur racontaient leurs petits protégés. Olwen essaya de rassurer Harry, tant bien que mal, mais cela ne changea pas grand-chose. Le brun était déçu du comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir faire d'effort. Mais, ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était le fait qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Lui avait une confiance aveugle en eux, et il s'était aperçut, bien trop tard, que ce n'était pas réciproque.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review. Si vous avez des idées, faîtes le moi savoir et je verrais si je peux les incorporer dans l'histoire, ou pourquoi pas en faire une autre. La 30ème review recevra le prochain chapitre en avant- première. Encore bonne année 2007, et qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé et réussite.

Gros Bisous

Ang'y

P.S : je cherche une Bêta correctrice, alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un, se sera avec plaisir.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, et oui, c'est bien moi ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Mais avant, je tiens à remercier Arwenn Snape (j'espère que le problème de tiret est résolu, alors tient moi au courant), lula2063 et soleeiila de s'être proposé pour corriger mes chapitres et je remercie aussi aurelie, adenoide, Spicy marmelade, killua, la miss et toutes les autres. Autrement, je tiens à vous dire que vos reviews me touche beaucoup. Alors, je vous remercie encore une fois.

P.S: je m'excuse si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, mais j'ai essayé de répondre au fur et à mesure que je les recevais.

CHAPITRE 8 : RETOUR A POUDLARD

La soirée s'était éternisée tard dans la nuit. Les jeunes sorciers étaient partis se coucher dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, fatigués de leur journée. Cette nuit-là, tout le monde dormit comme un bien heureux, bercé par le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit. Des rondes étaient établies dans les étages par les membres de l'ordre. Chacun des membres prit un tour de garde, vérifiant que les élèves se trouvaient dans leur chambre respective.

Drago se réveilla de bonne heure, il prit un boxer, un jean noir, une chemise blanche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et fit couler de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il resta un long moment sous le jet, laissant l'eau décontracter ses muscles les uns après les autres. Une fois relaxé, le blond se lava rapidement. Il s'habilla et finit de se préparer. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit remarquer qu'il était resté près d'une heure sous la douche. Il sortit donc de la salle de bain, fin prêt et s'avança vers le lit d'Harry.

-Harry, réveille- toi !

-Mmmmm

-Allez debout, fainéant.

-Laisse moi dormir encore un peu Dray, j'ai sommeil.

-Non, tu te lèves et tu vas prendre ta douche, sinon on ne pourra pas aller prendre notre petit- déjeuner, s'énerva un peu le Serpentard

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais, capitula Harry.

-Et dépêche toi ou on va être en retard

Harry attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean bleu délavé et d'une chemise blanche. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans le couloir et ils descendirent tous ensemble prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à table sous le regard noir de Ron, mais aucun d'eux n'y prêta attention. La table était remplie de mets divers et variés. Cela allait du petit-déjeuner anglais à celui typiquement français. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Chacun se servit et engloutit ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, tout cela dans le silence le plus complet. Pendant ce temps, les elfes de maison avaient descendu les malles dans l'arrière-salle et les avaient toutes rassemblées en fonction des différents groupes. L'heure tournait et le départ fut enfin annoncé.

-Rassemblez-vous tous et, surtout gardez vos groupes, annonça Molly d'une voix claire. Nous ne voulons pas de problèmes. Arrivés à la gare, vous attendrez vos responsables.

-Comment va-t-on aller à la gare ? demanda une voix.

-C'est vrai ça, il est déjà 10h30, et le temps de nous rendre à la gare, nous allons louper le train, dit une autre voix.

-Calmez-vous, un peu, nous serons à l'heure, annonça Molly.

Le silence se fit, les groupes se formèrent et se réunirent près de leurs accompagnateurs. Tom apparut, soudain, et donna l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Olwen sortit sa baguette fit un mouvement ample du poignet et prononça « spatio mobilius ». Une porte magique se forma devant leurs yeux. Elle était créée d'un concentré de magie traversé par des flux de différentes couleurs. On pouvait voir l'entrée de la gare, de l'autre côté.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

-Ceci est un portail de voyage, aussi, appelé portail spatial. Il permet de se rendre d'un lieu à un autre en un minimum de temps, expliqua Olwen.

-C'est comme de transplaner, demanda une Serpentard.

-Non, c'est plus comme passer une porte, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Mais, vous verrez bien. Maintenant, vous allez traverser la porte, groupe par groupe. Molly tu pars en premier, ensuite Cissa. Je passerais en dernier.

Tout le monde passa la porte dans l'ordre annoncé et ils se retrouvèrent tous de l'autre côté. La gare était pleine de moldus mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient les voir. Ils s'avancèrent entre les voies 9 et 10 et traversèrent la barrière, deux par deux, sans aucune difficulté. Ils se retrouvèrent face à la locomotive à vapeur du Poudlard Express. Celle-ci crachait des volutes de fumée qui flottaient au-dessus du quai, où se bousculait des sorciers et des sorcières venus accompagner leurs enfants. Les groupes se séparèrent en entrant dans le train et cherchèrent des places assises. Certains Gryffondors partirent rejoindre leurs amis alors que les Serpentards se regroupaient dans des compartiments vides. Harry retrouva Drago et Blaise, il fut suivi par Neville, Ginny, Pansy et Millicent. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et redescendirent sur le quai pour dire au revoir aux adultes. Un sifflement sonore se fit entendre, les jeunes remontèrent rapidement dans leur wagon et le train s'ébranla.

-Ça y est, nous voilà partis! S'exclama Ginny.

-Oui! Au fait, Drago nous devons aller dans le compartiment des préfets pour la réunion avec MacGonagall ? dit Pansy.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié. Alors allons-y, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on n'en sera débarrassé. A tout à l'heure, dit-il en se levant.

-A tout à l'heure, répondirent les personnes restantes.

Le préfet et la préfète de Serpentard s'éloignèrent vers le wagon des préfets, râlant après des premières années un peu trop bruyantes. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Ron et Hermione.

-Un problème Weasley, dit Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harry, la fouine, répondit le rouquin.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que nous lui avons fait quelques choses, rétorqua Pansy.

-Il n'est plus le même, et ces changements sont intervenus depuis que vous êtes apparus dans le restaurant le jour de son anniversaire. Il n'aurait jamais agi comme ça avant.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit, Weasley.

Ron s'énerva et sortit sa baguette. Hermione le retint mais sortit quand même sa baguette. Alarmée, Pansy avait fait de même, prête à répliquer.

-Je connais Harry mieux que toi la fouine !

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'expliquer avec lui au lieu de te borner à ne pas nous croire ? Répliqua tout aussi violemment Draco.

Il sortit sa baguette à son tour. Les élèves sortirent de leur compartiment, attirés par les cris. Ceux qui se trouvaient dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent, effrayés de recevoir un mauvais sort perdu. La bagarre allait éclater.

-Que se passe t'il ici ?

-Rien, professeur, répondit Drago.

-Alors, rangez vos baguettes, je suis vraiment déçue par votre comportement. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de votre part. Vous avez été nommés préfets car nous pensions que vous étiez à même de remplir ce rôle. Vous devez montrer l'exemple au plus jeune et non vous battre comme des chiffonniers. Que cela ne se reproduise plus sinon, je serai dans l'obligation de prendre des sanctions à votre encontre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, tempêta le professeur McGonagall.

-Oui, professeur, répondirent les quatre préfets.

- Bien, retournez chacun dans vos compartiments, votre travail en tant que préfet vous sera expliqué dans les prochains jours par le professeur Dumbledore, étant donné les nouvelles règles instaurées par le ministère. Il est aussi attendu de vous que vous fassiez une ronde, pendant le trajet jusqu'à Poudlard. Mrs Granger, Mr Weasley, vous commencerez.

-Bien, professeur.

Les deux Serpentards s'éloignèrent, sans faire attention aux regards noirs que leurs lançaient leurs condisciples. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le compartiment qu'ils partageaient avec leurs amis. Pansy s'installa à sa place, tandis que Drago s'asseyait au côté de Harry.

-La réunion est déjà finie, demanda Harry.

-Non, elle a été repoussée. Apparemment, le ministère veut imposer de nouvelles règles mais je crois que le ministre n'a pas encore réussi à faire plier notre cher directeur, dit Pansy.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça, interrogea Neville.

- Macgonagall nous a dit que Dumbledore nous expliquera, lui-même notre rôle de préfet, répondit la préfète.

-Ca ne va pas Drago, demanda Harry à voix basse.

-Weasley et Granger, répondit le blond en se renfrognant, comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Qu'est qu'ils ont fait? S'enquit Ginny.

-Ils nous ont cherché et menacé, on n'allait pas se laisser faire alors, on a sorti nos baguettes et on allait commencer à se battre, râla le Serpentard. Heureusement, pour eux, McGonagall est arrivée et nous a dit de partir.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai, quand vont-ils arrêter d'être aussi butés. Ils mériteraient que je leur lance un maléfice de chauve-furie, s'énerva Ginny.

-Calme toi, Gin, dit Blaise en lui tenant la main.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Ron et Hermione pour faire irruption dans le compartiment. En voyant le Serpentard toucher la main de sa sœur, le rouquin devint rouge de colère et lui sauta à la gorge. Il leva son poing et l'abattit violemment sur son visage.

-Ron, lâche-le, s'écria Ginny.

-Pas avant de lui avoir cassé la gueule, grinça son frère.

Neville attrapa le bras du rouquin, essayant de l'arrêter. Mais, il fut poussé contre le dossier de la banquette, assommé par la fenêtre, tandis que Ginny se prenait violemment le coude de son frère, dans la figure.

-Ca suffit, Ron! Lâche-le et sortez tous les deux maintenant! Immédiatement!

Ron lâcha enfin le Serpentard et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il le fixa, incrédule. Harry le tenait en joue, prêt à lui jeter un sort. Le bruit du chariot de bonbon les sortit de leurs torpeurs et les deux gryffondors quittèrent le wagon, encore sous le choc de la réaction de leurs amis. Comment avaient-ils pu changer autant en l'espace de quelques jours? Ils avaient pris la défense de ce sale fils de mangemort.

Dans le compartiment, l'ambiance était tout autre. Enervé, Drago avait claqué la porte, brisant la vitre en mille éclats. Pansy essayait de le calmer pendant que Millicent s'occupait des blessés.

-Je vais le tuer, s'écria le blond.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, ils ne valent pas la peine de te retrouver à Azkaban, pour la fin de tes jours, tenta la préfète.

-Pansy a raison, tu devrais te calmer, intervint Harry.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça! Ca ne te fait rien de voir tes soit disant meilleurs amis réagir comme ils le font, s'exclama Drago avec rage.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait réparer la vitre avant que tout le monde entende nos conversations ? Intervint Milli.

Bien sur, « Reparo », dit Harry avant de se retourner vers son ex-ennemi. Pour répondre à ta question, je prends assez mal leurs réactions, je pensais qu'ils seraient plus ouverts et enclins à comprendre que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, même de « vils serpents » comme vous, finit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Je savais que Ron aurait une réaction violente mais je pensais qu'Hermione comprendrait et accepterait les choses comme elles sont. Maintenant, j'espère seulement qu'ils changeront d'avis sur vous. Mais, j'avoue que je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion.

-Hermione est la plus encline à changer d'avis, elle est intelligente et elle comprendra qu'elle s'est trompée, mais Ron, reste Ron, il est têtu et très rancunier. Il ne changera donc pas d'avis facilement. Il lui faudrait des preuves et même en les ayant sous le nez, il arriverait à ne pas y croire, tout ça parce qu'il ne vous aime pas, expliqua la plus jeune des Weasley.

-On ne lui demande pas de nous aimer, dit Drago avec une mine de dégoût.

-Ca, on avait cru comprendre, dit Neville qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

-Comment vas-tu Nev? Demanda Milli.

-J'ai mal à la tête, et je vais avoir un bleu dans le dos mais je survivrais, répondit le garçon. Sens mauvais jeux de mots, Harry.

Le brun lui sourit. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à parler de tout et de rien, dégustant les bonbons qu'ils avaient achetés à la marchande. Ils se demandaient ce que le ministre voulait imposer à Poudlard, se rappelant très bien d'Ombrage et ses décrets d'éducations. La question du nouveau professeur de DCFM fut évoquée, chacun donnant un nom, mais jamais les noms d'Olwen ou de Lupin ne furent proposés.

Pour une fois, le temps était clément. Le soleil était, parfois, caché derrière les nuages mais cela ne durait pas. Le soir commença à tomber et les lumières s'allumèrent dans les wagons. Harry regardait le couché de soleil tomber au loin sur Poudlard, à travers la vitre.

La lune apparaissait doucement, emporté dans une danse féerique avec le soleil. Dans quelques jours se serait la pleine lune.

-On ferait bien de se changer, dit Blaise. Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver.

Ils se changèrent, non sans mal, Drago et Pansy épinglèrent leur insigne de préfet, et jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur reflet. Enfin, le train commença à ralentir. Le tumulte des élèves qui se précipitaient pour rassembler leurs bagages et leurs animaux, prêts à descendre, se fit entendre. Drago et Pansy sortirent du compartiment pour superviser les opérations et laissèrent leurs affaires au bon soin de leurs camarades. Les autres se dirigèrent lentement vers la portière la plus proche. On pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur des arbres et des fleurs qui bordaient le chemin du lacs. Une fois descendus du train, il entendirent l'éternel « les 1ère année, par ici » lancé d'une voix tonitruante par Hagrid. Ils avancèrent vers la sortie de la gare, où attendaient des centaines de diligences tirées par des Sombrals que seul certaines pouvaient voir. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'une d'entre-elles, afin de pouvoir avoir de la place tous ensemble et de ne pas être séparés. Ils furent rejoints par les deux préfets et la diligence s'ébroua. Bringuebalant, le convoi remonta la route en direction du château. Dès qu'ils passèrent les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés, ils surent qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. La silhouette du château, avec ses hautes tours noires de jais, se dessinait dans le ciel assombrit par la nuit. On pouvait voir de la lumière dans certains endroits du château. Les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un cliquetis métallique devant les marches de pierre menant à la double porte en chêne de l'entrée. Ils descendirent et se joignirent à la foule d'élèves se hâtant de monter les quelques marches les séparant de l'entrée du château.

Le hall d'entrée était éclairé, comme à son habitude, par des torches enflammées. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les dalles de pierre tandis qu'ils se pressaient vers la Grande Salle où les attendait tant attendu festin de début d'année. Les quatre longues tables se remplissaient. Le petit groupe se sépara pour rejoindre chacun leur maison. Les Serpentards furent accueillit par des regards méprisants, ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et ne firent pas attention à leurs condisciples. Ils feraient blocs tous ensemble, se protégeant mutuellement. Drago regarda à la table des Gryffondors, il trouva rapidement Harry, en pleine conversation avec Neville. Se sentant observé, le brun tourna la tête pour croiser le regard gris de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que leur attention ne soit attirée par l'arrivée d'Hagrid signifiant que les premières années ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, une file de petits nouveaux entra, suivant le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci portait un tabouret et l'antique chapeau magique de l'école, chapeau raccommodé de toutes parts mais où une large déchirure se voyait, tout près du bord.

Les conversations cessèrent tandis que les nouveaux se regroupaient devant la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall posa le tabouret devant eux. On pouvait entendre un jeune garçon expliquer que le plafond était ensorcelé pour prendre l'apparence du temps qu'il faisait dehors, sous le regard émerveillé de certains de ses camarades.

L'école toute entière retint son souffle, attendant avec une certaine impatience le moment tant attendu. La déchirure s'élargit, formant une bouche, et le choixpeau magique se mit à chanter.

_Il y a de cela mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais encore jeune,_

_Les fondateurs décidèrent de battirent une école_

_Dont l'unité est le symbole._

_La passion et l'ambition_

_De répandre leur savoir à autrui_

_Les rassemblèrent._

_Après quelques temps apparurent des divergences_

_Sans aucune conséquence_

_Chacun ayant sa propre maison,_

_Enseignait à sa façon _

_Et choisissait des disciples à sa mesure_

_A Serpentard se retrouveront_

_Les petits futés_

_Qui comme lui, arrivait à ses fins_

_En utilisant ruse et rouerie._

_Les sages et les réfléchis _

_A Serdaigle se retrouveront_

_Comme tous les érudits._

_Dans ce lieu sont réunis_

_Les plus fort et les plus hardis_

_Ce sont les courageux gryffondors_

_Si vous allez à Poufsouffle_

_Vous êtes juste et loyaux_

_Et la patience est votre vertu_

_Ainsi connurent de l'amitié la valeur_

_Les fondateurs et leurs maisons_

_De longues année durant_

_Poudlard vécut en paix_

_Mais le destin en voulut autrement_

_Semant la discorde allègrement_

_Les quatre maisons piliers_

_De notre école et ses alliés_

_S'opposèrent avec fracas_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi_

_Tout le monde cru_

_L'école à jamais disparue_

_Quand apparut de plus grands conflits_

_Se faisant s'affronter des amis _

_Un matin, le vieux Serpentard_

_Décréta qu'il en avait marre_

_Les fondateurs se retrouvèrent à trois_

_Pour leur plus grand désarroi_

_Etant très désappointés,_

_Ils décidèrent de me créer_

_Me donnant pour mission_

_De vous répartir dans les quatre maisons_

_N'ayez pas peur, restez sereins_

_Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains_

_Sur vos têtes posez moi maintenant_

_Votre cœur ouvrez moi et je vous direz_

_Dans quelle maison allez_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant_

_Je suis le choixpeau magique._

A la fin de sa chanson, le choixpeau redevint immobile et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Le professeur McGonagall sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le déroula. Elle attendit que le silence se fasse, baissa son regard vers son parchemin et appela le premier nom sur la liste.

-Astaé, Alena.

Une jeune fille blonde comme les blés, s'approcha et coiffa le choixpeau magique. Celui-ci réfléchi un instant et cria :

-Serdaigle.

La table de Serdaigle applaudit calmement la nouvelle venue.

-Bullstrode, Emily.

La jeune fille posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Serpentard.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de la table des verts et argents. Emily se dirigea vers la table et fit un sourire resplendissant à sa sœur, qui le lui retourna. Harry qui observait la scène se dit que les deux filles se ressemblaient énormément et il espérait que le changement de camp de Millicent n'aurait pas de retombée sur sa sœur.

Peu à peu, la liste des nouveaux diminua. Harry commençait à trouver le temps long et devait avouer qu'il avait un peu faim. Alors que le dernier élève était envoyé à Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall remporta le choixpeau et le tabouret hors de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore leva attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

-Je ne vais pas vous accaparer trop longtemps, je sais que vous êtes fatigués par votre voyage et que vous avez faim, je serais donc le plus bref possible. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaitez la bienvenue et un bon retour à Poudlard. Ensuite, je tiens à vous faire les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, et il serait bon que les plus anciens s'en souviennent. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours. La liste complète des choses interdites est affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

Cette année, il y aura un cours supplémentaire, totalement facultatif, sur les mythes et légendes. Nous aurons donc le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs qui n'arriverons que demain, étant retenus ailleurs. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon appétit, finit il.

Les élèves applaudirent les paroles du directeur qui se rassit. Les plats se remplirent de mets variés. Les tables croulaient maintenant sous le poids des plats de viandes, de légumes, de pâtes et de pommes de terre et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille. Harry attrapa un plat de viande en sauce et de pommes de terre et se mit à remplir son assiette. Seamus entama une conversation sur le Quidditch avec Dean et Neville. Le Survivant jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards où se trouvait Drago. Il aurait bien voulu discuter avec lui, en ce moment, comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Les plats furent bientôt remplacés par le dessert. Des dizaines de gâteaux différents se trouvaient sur la table, faisant de l'œil aux étudiants.

Bientôt, tous les élèves eurent finis de dîner et Dumbledore annonça la fin de la soirée. Tout le monde se leva, prêt à quitter la Grande Salle. Les préfets rassemblaient les première année pour les guider. En sortant dans le hall, Harry croisa le groupe de Drago et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de partir pour sa salle commune. Il monta plusieurs escaliers et pris un ou deux raccourcis et passages secrets et arriva au bout du couloir menant chez les Gryffondors.

-Le mot de passe ? demanda la Grosse Dame.

-Rose des vents

-Exact, dit la grosse dame.

Son portrait pivota laissant apparaître l'entrée, à la manière d'une porte. Il s'y faufila. La salle commune de Gryffondor était vide, mais les autres élèves ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Harry profita un peu de la chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée, assit sur son fauteuil habituel. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le tableau pivoter une nouvelle fois laissant le passage à ses anciens amis, suivis par les premières années. Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient derrière eux. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir sans jamais regarder Ron et Hermione. Il parla de la répartition avec les autres tous en cherchant un pyjama dans sa malle. Il mit la main dessus. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et mit son pyjama. Il se glissa dans son lit et ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses compagnons. Il n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir.

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi je l'aime bien. Mais donnez moi votre avis en m'envoyant une tite review, en plus c'est encourageant.

P.S : je remercie ma petite Lyj-chan qui m'a aidé à écrire un paragraphe. Sans elle je serais encore coincée sans pouvoir rien écrire. Je te fais de gros bisous.

Et j'embrasse très fort ma petite Efriliane qui dorénavant va corriger tous mes chapitres et qui m'a donné, elle aussi des idées pour ce chapitre.

Kizu

Ang'y


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Un petit déjeuner catastrophique **

De vagues bruits lui parvinrent à travers les limbes entourant encore son esprit. Il se concentra sur les voix et les reconnut sans difficulté. Neville essayait de calmer Dean et Seamus. Les deux garçons semblaient énervés après quelqu'un. Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait mais il fut stoppé, au moment d'ouvrir son baldaquin, par la voix de Ron qui sortait de la salle de bain.

-Comment peux-tu encore prétendre être son ami ?

-Occupez- vous de vos affaires, s'énerva le rouquin.

-Mais, tu ne te rends pas compte que ta réaction est totalement puérile et démesurée, demanda Dean.

-Vas te faire voir, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre, ni à vous, ni à Harry. Je n'aime pas ses sales serpents, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Je sais que j'ai raison et je vous le prouverais. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire et je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Sur ce, il sortit en claquant la porte. Les trois gryffondors soupirèrent. Le rouquin était borné et refusait de se remettre en question. Et, il ne se rendait même plus compte du mal qu'il faisait endurer à son meilleur ami. C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour ouvrir le baldaquin et sortir de son lit. Ses amis le regardèrent traverser la chambre et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il laissa alors les larmes s'échapper et se mélanger à l'eau de la douche. Il s'appuya au mur et se laissa glisser lentement sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les trois gryffondors regardèrent Harry traverser la pièce ne sachant quoi dire ou faire. Neville se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre.

Où vas-tu, Neville.

Voir Ginny! Elle saura sûrement quoi faire pour Harry, il est hors de question que je le laisse comme ça.

Oui, tu as raison, nous venons avec toi. Attends- nous.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la salle commune. Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil mais ne virent pas la jeune fille. Elle devait encore se trouver dans son dortoir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre. La solution leur vint de Lavande et Parvati. Ces dernières n'avaient pas posé un pied dans le couloir menant à la salle, qu'elles furent renvoyées dans les dortoirs par leurs camarades. Ginny arriva, deux minutes plus tard, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle tomba sur trois visages sérieux mais néanmoins anxieux. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave mais eut un sourire rassurant.

Bonjour, les garçons.

Bonjour, Ginny, répondirent sans entrain ses trois amis.

Lavande vient de me dire que vous vouliez me parler et, d'après elle, c'était assez urgent. Alors, qui a-t-il de si important ?

Ron, il a encore fait des siennes, ce matin, déclara Dean sans ambages. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce mec est un abruti.

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? demanda t'elle soudainement fatigué.

Seamus se fit un devoir de lui raconter la dispute.

Et le pire, c'est que Harry a tout entendu, s'exclama Neville. Je crois qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

Non mais, c'est pas vrai! Mon frère est un connard fini. Attendez que maman apprennent ça. Mais en attendant, j'ai bien envie de lui lancer un bon vieux sortilège de chauve- furie. Ca lui remettrait peut- être les idées en place, s'énerva la rouquine.

Son éclat de voix stoppa net toutes les conservations dans la salle commune. La plus jeune des Weasley s'énervait rarement mais quand ça arrivait, il ne valait mieux pas rester dans le coin. Elle pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle s'y mettait. Cette fois, sa fureur était tournée vers frère. Apparemment, ça allait barder pour lui et personne ne voulait être dans les parages quand ça arriverait.

Où est Harry ? demanda-t-elle plus calme.

Il rentrait tout juste dans la salle de bain, enfin avant que l'on ne descende, répondit Neville.

Ginny n'écouta que la fin de la phrase et monta dans le dortoir des garçons de 6ème année. Elle regarda dans la chambre, personne. Un bruit lui parvint de la salle de bain, Harry s'y trouvait encore. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et hésita à l'ouvrir. Elle appela Harry mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle se décida alors à entrer dans la pièce. Ce qu'elle découvrit lui serra le cœur. Harry était assis sur le sol de la douche, l'eau coulant toujours sur son corps nu, le visage triste et les yeux encore rougis d'avoir pleuré. Elle se précipita vers lui et ferma l'eau. Elle se saisit d'une grande serviette éponge rouge et or et en entoura Harry. Elle le prit ensuite par la taille pour l'emmener dans la chambre où elle l'assit sur son lit. Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son ventre et elle l'enlaça tendrement.

Harry, appela-t-elle tout bas. Est ce que ça va ?

…………..

…………..

Pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça?

Je ne sais pas, Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils pensent bien faire.

Oui, eh bien ! ils se trompent. Je pensais qu'ils avaient confiance en moi.

Ils ont confiance mais …..

Alors pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas croire que j'agis de ma propre volonté et non pas sous la coupe d'un sort ou d'une potion.

Tu les connais Harry, ils sont obsédés par leur haine envers les serpentards et tout le reste ne compte plus. Laisse-leur le temps.

Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

J'en suis certaine, allez habille toi sinon on ne pourra pas aller prendre notre petit- déjeuner.

J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

Bien, je t'attends en bas alors.

Ok

Harry descendit dans la salle commune pour retrouver ses amis. Ces derniers discutaient tranquillement, assis confortablement dans les fauteuils rouge et or. Ils se levèrent à son arrivée. Ils passèrent tous les cinq le portrait de la grosse dame et partir prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils rencontrèrent certains fantômes dont Nick quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de la maison gryffondor. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses avant de continuer leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant les lourdes portes menant à la grande salle.

A la table des serpentards, des regards lourds de sens s'échangeaient entre les différents membres de la maison, tandis que les conversations allaient bon train. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les cinq gryffondors. Drago se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, qui s'installaient à leur place. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête puis Drago se plongea dans l'observation de son ex-ennemi. Harry poussait les aliments au bord de son assiette avec sa fourchette et picorait de temps en temps, surtout pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Neville lui parla et Harry ne fit que hocher la tête. Il replongea ensuite son regard vers son assiette. Il ne réagissait ni aux blagues, ni aux conversations l'entourant. Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago n'entendit pas un mot de ce que lui avaient dit ses amis. Blaise lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention.

-Aïe! Non mais, ça va pas Blaise ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que ça fait 5 minutes qu'on te parle, expliqua Blaise. A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A rien en particulier, mentit Drago. Puis, se rappelant des paroles de son ami, il lui demanda, Blaise, qu'est ce que vous disiez, tout à l'heure ?

- Oh ! On a remarqué que l'ambiance semblait être à couteaux tirés à la table des griffons, répondit le serpentard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, Harry ne semble pas être en très grande forme, dit le blond.

-Oui, mais sans parler de ça ! Regarde les autres ! Ginevra avada kedavrise son idiot de frère des yeux tandis que les autres essayent de dérider notre survivant adoré, expliqua Pansy. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer, ce matin, pour qu'ils aient une telle réaction, finit-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il parait évident que la belette n'y est pas étrangère. On leur demandera, avant le début des cours.

L'heure des premiers cours approchant, les préfets de chaque maison se levèrent et distribuèrent les emplois du temps. Quand Ron arriva au niveau de ses camarades, il tendit les plannings et marmonna quelque chose pour que seuls ses anciens amis ne l'entendent. Harry se leva et sortit brusquement de la salle, suivi de prêt par ses amis. Ginny se tourna vers son frère et lui envoya une gifle retentissante avant de rejoindre les autres. Un silence pesant s'installa à la table des gryffondors.

Dans la grande salle, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le préfet des rouge et or. Personne ne parlait, les élèves et les professeurs étaient encore ébahis de la réaction de la plus jeune des Weasley. Hermione s'approcha de Ron et posa sa main sur son bras.

-Ron est que ça va ? demanda- t'elle.

- Elle m'a giflé. Ma propre sœur ! s'exclama t'il, abasourdi. Alors non, ça ne va pas, ragea le rouquin en se rasseyant à sa place.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi elle t'a giflé comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Ron, je leur ais donné les parchemins et elle m'a giflé.

-Tu ne leur à rien dit, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, je ne leur ai pas parlé. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de la fouine et ses copains apprentis-mangemorts.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards, bientôt suivi par un brouhaha de tous les diables provenant des autres tables. La surprise passée, les élèves s'étaient mis à discuter entre eux, curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Les rumeurs les plus farfelues véhiculaient déjà dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Drago se pencha vers ses camarades, leur chuchota quelque chose pour qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent tous, prestement, la grande salle.

Je me demande ce que Weasley a encore fait pour se mériter une gifle comme celle-ci ? Pas que je sois contre, attention ! Je pense même que ça lui ferait du bien d'en recevoir plus souvent, ça lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place, dit Pansy.

Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il a fait que ce qu'il a dit, répondit le blond.

Que veux-tu dire par là, Dray, demanda Millicent pas sur de bien comprendre ou voulait en venir son ami.

Vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre ? Juste avant que la belette ne se ramasse la gifle ?

------------------------

Weasley distribuait les emplois du temps, et arrivé à leur niveau, il s'est penché pour leur dire quelque chose qu'ils devaient être les seuls à entendre, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça avait un rapport avec nous, expliqua Drago. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis presque sur que Granger n'est pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe derrière son dos. En tout cas, il faut qu'on leur parle.

On a une heure de libre avant le cours de potion et ils ont pris la direction de leur salle commune, on peut toujours essayer de les rattraper, intervient Blaise.

Et s'ils ne sont pas là, on fait quoi ? On fouille le château, peut-être ?

Vu l'état de colère dans lequel ils étaient, ça va surement faire des étincelles. Il nous suffit de suivre les cris d'indignations, dit Milly

Les paroles de la jeune fille firent venir des sourires aux lèvres des autres Serpentards. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans les étages. Ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre parler des Gryffondors, surtout de Harry. Ce dernier avait laissé des élèves plus indignés les uns que les autres. Certains ruminaient dans leur barbe inexistante pendant que d'autres hurlaient au scandale d'être traités de la sorte par le survivant. Le petit groupe arriva finalement au 7ème étage et s'arrêta non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame, de façon à voir les élèves entrant et sortant de la salle commune des rouges et ors. Quelques gryffondors les regardèrent bizarrement, d'autres leur lançaient des regards méfiants et les derniers leur souriaient. Deux 5èmes années s'approchèrent pour les saluer.

Bonjours, dirent-elles en cœur.

Que venez-vous faire du côté de notre salle commune, demanda l'une d'elle.

Bonjour belle demoiselle ! nous cherchons les 6èmes années, répondit Blaise, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, et on a entendu dire qu'ils étaient par là. Est-ce que l'on nous aurait mal renseignés ?

Non, ils sont bien dans la salle commune. D'ailleurs, ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils attendaient Harry et Ginny quand nous sommes parties.

Merci pour le renseignement.

De rien, à plus tard, Blaise, et elles partirent en gloussant.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps la sortie de la petite troupe des rouges et ors. Ces derniers furent un peu surpris de trouver les verts et argents devant le tableau de leur salle commune. La discussion s'engagea mais le sujet de la gifle ne fut pas abordé. Trop d'oreilles indiscrètes trainaient dans le coin. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller faire un tour dans le parc, avant le début des cours.

Ce fut arrivé au niveau de la bibliothèque que Goyle posa la question qui était dans tous les esprits des serpentards.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec weasley dans la Grande Salle, tout à l'heure ?

Le petit groupe s'arrêta et les gryffondors se tournèrent vers leurs homologues. Le visage de Harry s'était durci, mais ne laissait rien transparaître. Seuls ses yeux laissaient paraître la douleur et la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Les rouges et ors jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls. Après un hochement de tête de la part d'Harry, Ginny se mit en devoir de raconter ce qui s'était passé en commençant par ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre.

Et ensuite, il a remis ça pendant le petit-déjeuner. Il a profité de la distribution des emplois du temps pour nous dire qu'il y avait forcément une bonne raison pour que vous essayer de devenir amis avec nous. Etant donné que Harry est un sang-mêlé et vous des sang-purs, il pense que vous vous fichez de nous et il a rajouté que vous vous serviez d'Harry pour avoir ce que vous voulez.

C'est tout ce qu'il a dit, demanda Pansy. Non parce qu'autrement ce n'est pas pire que les petites insultes de base qu'il nous lance à la tête d'habitude.

Il a aussi dit que personne ne s'intéressait à Harry, qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt en tant que personne et que seul le survivant comptait, finit Neville.

Quel sale type! Merlin sait que je suis contre toute forme de torture physique, cela s'entend, mais si je le tenais, je ferais volontiers une exception pour lui.

Drago s'approcha, imperceptiblement, d'Harry dont les larmes traîtresses s'étaient remises à couler. Il passa un de ses bras autour des épaules du brun. Harry se retourna et cala sa tête dans le cou du blond qui déstabilisé, par la réaction de l'autre garçon, n'osait plus bouger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens, seule sa mère le réconfortait, étant petit, quand ça n'allait pas ou qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Il entreprit de lui masser le dos en de petits gestes circulaires. Il sentit le brun se détendre et cesser peu à peu de pleurer. La voix de Dean les sortit de leur torpeur, Harry s'écarta de Drago et rougi furieusement. Le blond, lui, maudit le rouge et or sur des générations, pour l'avoir séparé d'un petit brun aux yeux émeraude. Il s'était senti bien avec le gryffondor dans ces bras, il s'était senti à sa place pour la première fois. Il le regarda à la dérobée, et son regard métallique s'encra dans celui émeraude d'Harry. Ce dernier détourna les yeux et rougit de plus belle. Les autres firent comme s'ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien et continuèrent à discuter. Millicent s'adressa à Harry, histoire de dissiper la gêne qui s'était installé entre les deux garçons.

Harry, n'écoute pas ce que te dit la belette. Il est jaloux et ça le fait dire n'importe quoi ! Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais essaie d'oublier. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'intéresses à lui.

Je sais bien, mais ce qui fait le plus mal, c'est de se rendre compte que l'on s'est trompé. Je veux dire, je pensais vraiment qu'il me voyait autrement que comme le survivant. Mais en fait, il ne voit que la cicatrice et la célébrité en moi.

Ecoute Harry, je pense que les autres seront d'accord avec moi quand je te dis que le survivant n'a aucun attrait. Nous avons été élevés avec son histoire et nous en savons assez pour ne pas vouloir en connaître d'avantage. C'est Harry qui nous intéresse, juste Harry.

Pansy a raison, Harry! Le survivant n'est pas intéressant, il est énervant, injuste et il croit que tout est noir ou blanc. Alors que Harry est gentil, compréhensif, ouvert d'esprit et le plus important, il nous a donné une chance de prouver que l'on n'est pas ce qu'on laisse paraître. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de penser à l'autre scrout à pétard et tu nous fais un beau sourire !

Merci, Milly, ça me va droit au cœur, dit Harry.

Hermione, sa curiosité piquée au vif par la question du serpentard, avait préféré rester cachée. Elle s'était glissée dans un renfoncement lui permettant d'écouter sans être vue. Choquée était loin de ce qu'elle ressentait à la fin de la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Elle attendit que le groupe parte pour pouvoir sortir de sa cachette en toute quiétude. Elle réfléchit rapidement à la situation et à ce que ça entrainait. Ron, son petit ami, lui avait menti sur ce qui s'était passé au petit déjeuner et, les serpentards ne semblaient pas vouloir s'amuser au détriment des autres. Ils avaient l'air sincère. Et puis, la réaction de Malfoy aux larmes d'Harry parlait pour lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour décider d'observer les serpentards et surtout, de garder un œil sur son rouquin de petit ami. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et elle allait trouver ce que c'était ou elle ne s'appellait pas Hermione Granger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et partit récupérer ses livres. Il lui resterait juste assez de temps pour relire une nouvelle fois son livre de potion.

La première sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Ginny quitta le groupe et se dirigea vers le parc, et plus précisément, l'enclos situé derrière la cabane de Hagrid, pour son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 **: **Cours à gogos et nouveaux professeurs**

Ginny quitta le groupe, se dirigea vers le parc et plus précisément l'enclos situé derrière la cabane d'Hagrid pour son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, tandis que les 6èmes années allaient à leur cours commun de potion.

Hagrid attendait les 5èmes de Poufsouffles et Gryffondors. Les élèves arrivèrent par petits groupes et s'assirent autour de leur professeur. D'énormes caisses en bois, d'où s'échappaient des petits piaillements, étaient posées à ses pieds.

Bonjour.

Bonjour professeur, répondirent les élèves.

Aujourd'hui, commença Hagrid, nous allons étudier une merveilleuse petite créature. Pendant les deux prochains mois, vous allez vous occuper de ces bébés diricos, par binôme. Je veux une fille et un garçon.

Les élèves se regardaient, puis jetaient de petits coups d'œil vers les caisses. Certains, comme les sorciers d'origine moldu, étaient particulièrement confus et se posaient des questions sur la nature des petites créatures. Il était connu de tous que leur professeur avait des penchants un peu dangereux en matière de créatures magiques. Mais les autres étaient assez enthousiastes à l'idée de s'occuper des petites bestioles alors ça ne devaient pas être si terrible.

Excusez-moi, professeur, mais qu'est ce qu'un dorico ? demanda une petite brune de poufsouffle.

Pour commencer Miss Lewis, ce n'est pas un dorico mais un dirico. Se tournant vers le reste de la classe il demanda : est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un dirico ?

Un garçon de gryffondor leva la main et Hagrid l'interrogea.

C'est un oiseau, professeur.

Bien, mais encore ?

………..

Prenez note, s'il vous plaît.

Les élèves sortirent parchemin, encre et plume de leur sac et prirent en note ce que leur dictait Hagrid.

Le dirico est un oiseau replet, incapable de voler, et qui disparaît dans un tourbillon de plume quand il se sent en danger. Les moldus l'appellent aussi « dodo » et croient l'espèce éteinte. Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de leur particularité à disparaître. Ce malentendu et leurs sentiments de culpabilité ont fait prendre conscience, aux sorciers, du danger qu'il y avait à tuer d'autres créatures. C'est pourquoi ils n'ont pas jugé utile de détromper les moldus. Je vous rappelle que ceux dont vous allez vous occuper ne sont que des bébés alors occupez vous en comme s'ils étaient vos enfants. Vous les nourrirez, les sortirez et les promènerez. Ah !j'allais oublier, vous les garderez avec vous dans vos dortoirs et vous me ferez un compte-rendu sur ces deux prochains mois.

Les groupes furent rapidement faits et Ginny se retrouva avec Colin Crivey. Le gryffondor était un gentil garçon très enthousiaste mais, il pouvait rapidement devenir exaspérant, énervant et virer obsessionnel, comme le prouvait son comportement d'idolâtrie envers Harry.

Au même moment, les gryffondors et les serpentards étaient en cours de potion. Rogue les avait fait entrer dans la salle de cours avant de refermer brutalement la porte. Aucun bruit ne troublait le silence glacial des cachots. Les élèves allaient pour s'asseoir à leur place habituelle quand le professeur Rogue les stoppa.

Ce n'est pas la peine de vous asseoir, le directeur a demandé à ce qu'un serpentard face équipe avec un gryffondor, soit disant pour rapprocher les maisons et qu'il y ait une meilleure entente entre elles. Je vais donc vous placer et, vous garderez les mêmes places tout au long de l'année.

Mr Crabbe avec Mr Finnigan,

Mr Goyle avec Mr Thomas,

Miss Parkinson avec Mr Londubat

Miss Bulstrode avec Miss Granger

Mr Malfoy avec Mr Potter

Mr Nott avec Mr Weasley, etc…….

Les binômes s'assirent aux tables que leur indiquait leur professeur.

Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser une potion de poussos, pour Mme Pomfresh. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert cette potion ?

La main d'Hermione fusa dans l'air.

Mr Potter, peut-être auriez vous une idée ? demanda le maître des potions, un petit sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

La potion poussos a pour effet de faire repousser les os. Chose extrêmement douloureuse. Il faut 8h environ à la potion pour agir. Elle est présentée en bouteille et est servie dans un bol.

Harry lança un petit regard satisfait à son professeur. Pour une fois qu'il connaissait la réponse à l'une des questions posées, autant en profiter pour rabattre le caquet de son détestable professeur.

C'est à croire que vous avez enfin décidé d'ouvrir un livre de potion pendant vos vacances, s'exclama Rogue. Bien, la recette de la potion est écrite au tableau, et la progression se trouve à la page 125. Vous pouvez commencer, il vous reste 1h30 et je ne veux aucune potion ratée.

Il jeta un regard noir à Neville. Ce dernier se recroquevilla inexorablement sur sa chaise. Il s'assit ensuite à son bureau et attrapa une feuille de parchemin vierge, qu'il commença à noircir. Il se levait de temps en temps pour aller voir la progression des différentes potions, puis il retournait à sa place.

Il entendit soudain un murmure, c'était tellement léger qu'il crut avoir eu une hallucination. Un autre bruit lui fit réaliser qu'il avait bien entendu. Il tendit l'oreille asseyant de repérer la provenance du chuchotement. Il se leva et commença à passer une nouvelle fois dans les rangs. Toutes les potions bouillonnaient tranquillement dans leur chaudron. Chose quasi exceptionnelle. D'habitude, il aurait déjà enlevé des points aux rouges et ors et Londubat serait en retenue pour le reste de la semaine.

Il allait retourner s'asseoir quand quelqu'un pouffa de rire. Furieux, il se tourna rapidement vers la source du bruit. Et là, il resta muet de stupéfaction face à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Malfoy, son meilleur élève, discutait avec un Potter, rouge à force de se retenir de rire. Il s'approcha de leur table, sans se faire voir, et se pencha vers eux.

Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Mr Potter, demanda-t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Peut-être que cela intéresserait le reste de la classe ?

Rien, professeur, rien d'intéressant.

Bien, ça fera 20 points en moins pour gryffondor et 10 points en moins pour serpentard, pour bavardage intempestifs,.

C'est vraiment pas juste, marmonna Harry.

30 points en moins pour manque de respect envers un professeur.

Je ne vous ais pas manqué de respect, s'énerva Harry.

40 points, Potter et maintenant fermez-la, ragea le maître des potions.

Mais, ………

50 points en moins.

Mmrr …….

Ah! J'allais oublier 20 point en moins pour avoir perturbé le cours.

Rogue jubilait. Bien sur, il avait enlevé 10 points à sa maison mais il en avait enlevé 90 points aux rouges et ors. Tout ça grâce au survivant. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être jouissif de s'en prendre à Potter. Le jeune homme était trop impulsif. Il retourna s'asseoir.

Le temps passait et Harry rongeait son frein pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son professeur. Il pouvait aller au diable lui et ses maudites potions.

Drago posa sa main sur le bras du brun. Celui-ci se retourna vers son camarade. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et il se calma. Il regarda sa montre. Heureusement, il ne supporterait plus très longtemps Rogue et son injustice. La fin du cours approchait.

Veuillez mettre votre potion dans un flacon avec vos nom et prénom et posez les sur mon bureau. Vous remplirez ensuite ces bouteilles, pour Mme Pomfresh.

Les élèves remplirent chacun leur fiole et récupérèrent les bouteilles sur le bureau. Drago tendit la main et prit une bouteille en même temps qu'Harry. Tous deux rougirent, Drago retira sa main pour en prendre une autre. Il jetait de petits coups d'œil à Harry de temps à autre mais le brun gardait obstinément son regard fixé sur sa potion. Le professeur leur donna un devoir de 65 cm, à faire pour le cours suivant. Les jeunes sorciers se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs affaires et de sortir des cachots le plus rapidement possible.

Drago prenait tout son temps, Pansy l'attendait, il lui dit de partir devant qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, dans le hall. La jeune fille sortit et passa le message aux autres.

Tu voulais me parler Drago ? demanda Rogue.

Oui, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours à Harry, pendant les cours de potion ? demanda Drago.

Tout simplement, parce c'est un petit insolent, incompétent dans ma matière. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parle, ça ne te regarde pas. Et puis, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir Potter.

Les choses ont changé, répondit Drago. On est devenu ami. J'ai appris à le connaître, et je me suis aperçus que je m'étais trompé sur son compte, il n'est pas le connard seulement intéressé par la célébrité comme je le croyais.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Rogue ne congédie Drago, en lui rappelant qu'il était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Le blond partit en direction du hall pour retrouver ses amis, plonger dans ses pensées, tournant toutes autour d'un certain gryffondor.

Il repensa à ses réactions face au rouge et or. Est-ce que c'était normal de vouloir protéger un ami et de ressentir des choses en sa présence. Quand leurs mains s'étaient touchées, il avait reçu une légère décharge parcourant son corps en un frisson de bien-être, son cœur avait battu encore plus que d'habitude. Encore plus que quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce ou près de lui.

Le petit groupe avait rejoint Ginny dans le hall d'entrée. Ils attendaient patiemment Drago tout en discutant de leur premier cours respectif. Ginny leur présenta son petit dirico. Hagrid lui avait dit que c'était une femelle et elle avait décidé de l'appeler Cléo. Elle leur expliqua que Colin avait annoncé fièrement à Hagrid qu'il prendrait le plus grand soin de sa petite famille et que depuis elle essayait de lui échapper. Drago arriva rapidement et ils se dirigèrent, tous ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils se séparèrent pour aller s'installer à leur table respective.

Dumbledore se leva et demanda un instant d'attention. Le silence se fit instantanément à chaque table. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

Chers élèves, je voudrais vous présenter vos deux nouveaux professeurs. Cette année le professeur Lupin reprendra son poste pour les défenses contre les forces du mal.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement emplit soudainement la grande salle. Les élèves qui l'avait déjà eu en cours était plus que ravi de son retour. Rémus Lupin se leva, salua la salle avant de se rasseoir tranquillement. Il se tourna vers la personne se trouvant à sa droite et lui murmura des mots d'encouragements.

Et, je voudrais que vous souhaitiez la bienvenue au professeur Olwen Potter­­ qui s'occupera des cours sur les magies anciennes et oubliées.

La majorité des élèves étaient abasourdis par cette annonce. Dumbledore avait bien dit Potter comme dans Harry Potter. Il regardait à tour de rôle Harry et la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. Olwen se leva et salua la salle comme l'avait fait Rémus avant elle. Elle demanda ensuite la permission de parler au directeur que celui-ci s'empressa de lui donner.

Bonjours, avant toute chose, je tiens à vous dire qu'effectivement Mr Potter et moi-même avons un lien de parenté. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis la tante de Mr Potter. J'espère que nous passerons une bonne année ensemble et que les cours de magies anciennes plairont à ceux et celles qui les suivront. Bon appétit à vous.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et le repas apparut aussitôt sur les tables. Les conversations se portèrent sur le professeur de magies anciennes et sur Harry Potter. Les histoires les plus folles étaient imaginées et certains jetaient des regards vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Mais, le jeune homme mangeait tranquillement, tout en plaisantant avec ses amis.

A la table des professeurs, Olwen avait entamé une conversation avec les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick. Elle sourit à Dumbledore quand celui-ci la regarda.

A la fin du repas, les Gryffondor se levèrent de table et sortirent de salle. Ils furent rejoints par le groupe de Serpentard au moment ou ils passaient les portes de la grande salle. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Les garçons étaient devant, parlant de Quidditch et les filles les suivaient parlant pour la première fois de la réaction de Harry et Drago, pendant le cours de potion, quand leurs mains s'étaient touchées. Après avoir mis Ginny au courant, les trois filles décidèrent d'observer d'un peu plus près leurs deux petits princes et de leurs donner un petit coup de pousse si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Mais avant, il faudrait mettre le reste du groupe au courant sans que les principaux concernés ne s'en aperçoivent.

Coucou, c'est moi !

Je suis rentrée de vacances et j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve.

J'avais promis de faire tout mon possible pour le poster avant de partir, mais suite à certains problèmes informatiques, je ne vous le poste que maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je sais qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que les suivants soit plus long.

Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ce week-end ou début de semaine prochaine.

Kizu

Ang'y


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard monumental, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Ensuite, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur, il a fallu que je le reformate. Et une fois tout cela fait, je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi. Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je fais amende honorable.

Je m'excuse plus particulièrement auprès de Bayla et Lunicorne à qui j'avais dit que ce chapitre arriverait plus tôt.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 11: NOUVELLE ORIENTATION**

Le petit groupe se promenait tranquillement dans le parc, croisant de temps en temps quelques élèves qui leur lançaient des regards haineux. Des chuchotements venaient rompre le calme relatif régnant sur le parc et quelques insultes retentissaient au passage de ce groupe hétérogène.

Ils marchaient en direction du lac et de la forêt interdite quand ils croisèrent leurs deux «nouveaux» professeurs. Olwen et Rémus discutaient, assis au pied d'un arbre. Les jeunes s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau.

-Bonjour, s'annonça le groupe.

-Oh! Bonjour, répondit Olwen en se retournant. Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous?

- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger dans vos occupations, intervint Neville.

- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi, vous ne nous dérangez pas, et puis ça nous ferait plaisir de discuter un peu avec vous, répondit Rémus, balayant ainsi toutes fausses excuses.

Les jeunes s'assirent en cercle et plusieurs discussions commencèrent, les filles parlant avec Olwen, tandis que les garçons préféraient parler entre eux avec Rémus. La conversation se fit de plus en plus agitée quand le sujet passa au Quidditch et à la meilleure équipe au monde. Chacun donnait son avis et ils se chamaillaient gentiment pour savoir qui avait raison. Pourtant, Harry, que le Quidditch intéressait, semblait un peu distrait et Rémus s'en aperçut rapidement. Il l'observa un instant avant de lui demandersi ça allait. Olwen parlait avec Drago et tous les deux se retournèrent vers Harry. Harry sentit le regard de sa tante peser sur son dos et lui fit un petit sourire se voulant rassurant puis il tourna la tête vers Rémus.

Je vais bien Rémus, je t'assure. De toute façon, ce n'est pas important.

Harry, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que quelque chose te tracasse. Que se passe-t-il?

On peut en parler plus tard, s'il te plaît?

D'accord, mais, je veux te voir ce soir, après le diner et surtout n'essaie pas d'éviter cette conversation.

Promis Rémus.

Au fait, pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit que vous seriez nos professeurs, cette année? demanda Drago pour changer de conversation.

Ce devait être une surprise, pour le soir du banquet mais, nous avons eu un petit désagrément de dernière minute.

Harry lui envoya un bref sourire de remerciement, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et une légère teinte rosée vint prendre place sur ses joues. Cela n'échappa pas à Millicent qui donna un petit coup discret à ses voisines, qui lui répondirent par un clin d'œil. Olwen observait, elle aussi, les deux garçons et des questions prenaient, peu à peu, forme dans son esprit.

Les cours de l'après-midi reprirent, le petit groupe se sépara et chacun rejoignit sa salle de cours. Les 6èmes années, commencèrent par un cours de divination ou d'arithmancie, selon les options. A l'entrée de la salle de divination, les élèves furent happés par l'odeur étouffante, d'encens, provenant de la pièce. Ils s'assirent par petit groupe autours des tables rondes dispersées, un peu partout, dans la salle.

Bonjour, mes chers enfants. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que mon 3ème œil m'a fait part d'une grande nouvelle pour certains et tragique pour d'autres. Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que peu d'entre vous mourront cette année. Pour les autres, je vous présente mes condoléances mais, rassurez-vous, vous aurez droit à un bel enterrement.

Ben voyons! intervint Seamus. On n'aurait jamais deviné. Les autres acquiescèrent.

Excuser-moi professeur, mais j'ai une question?

Je vous écoute Mr Potter.

Est-ce que ça vous arrive de changer de disque, de temps en temps? demanda un Harry passablement énervé. Maintenant, vous allez nous dire que vous savez qui, parmi nous, va mourir cette année.

Seule une étude approfondie pourrait nous dire qui mourra, répondit Trelawney, offusquée. Nous allons commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, par une étude approfondie sur la lecture dans la cire de bougies. Prenez chacun une bougie sur ma table et laissez la fondre. Pour vous aider dans l'interprétation, vous pouvez utiliser vos livres, à la page 461.

Les élèves observaient distraitement les figures formées par la cire de leur bougie et inventaient quelques prédictions, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Le professeur Trelawney passait entre les tables et s'y arrêtait de temps à autres pour compléter les explications des élèves. En passant près de la table de Dean, Seamus et Harry, elle prédit une rupture pour Dean, des examens ratés pour Seamus et une maladie incurable à Harry qui, selon les dires du professeur, n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à son professeur, avant de rassembler ses affaires et de les ranger dans son sac. Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

Puis je savoir où vous allez Mr Potter, demanda Trelawney.

Voyez vous, j'en ai marre de vous entendre me dire que je vais mourir à chaque fois que vous me voyez. Alors, je préfère quitter votre stupide cours. D'ailleurs, je vous signale que personne n'en a rien à faire et ne vous écoute.

Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter mon cours sans autorisation!

Je vais me gêner, répondit Harry, joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry sortit de la salle et fit tomber brutalement la trappe. Il descendit les nombreux escaliers et retourna dans l'aile principale du château. Il erra dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une, pour ne plus suivre les cours de la vieille folle et pourquoi pas changer d'option et de deux, pour aller au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas demander le mot de passe, tous les professeurs faisaient classe à leurs élèves. Il se décida quand même à aller levoir. Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry passa tous les noms de friandises qu'il connaissait sans pour autant réussir à ouvrir le passage. Il commençait à s'énerver quand la gargouille tourna sur elle-même, laissant passer le professeur MacGonagall.

Oh! Mr Potter! Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours, à cette heure? demanda la directrice de sa maison.

Si, Professeur, mais il fallait absolument que je parle au Professeur Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Je voulais aussi vous voir, pour avoir votre avis, sur le sujet dont je dois parler avec le directeur et comme vous êtes là,

Alors suivez moi, Potter.

Elle se retourna vers la gargouille et prononçât le mot de passe d'une voix clair. La gargouille s'écarta pour leur permettre de monter sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte du bureau directorial et le professeur MacGonagall y toqua. «Entrez» annonça la voix du directeur. Le professeur MacGonagall ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry dans le bureau.

-Minerva, un problème avec Mr Potter.

- Non, Albus! Je l'ai trouvé devant la gargouille.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres et un petit pétillement au fond des yeux. Harry n'aurait pas pu expliquer comment mais il était persuadé que son directeur savait pourquoi il venait le voir.

Harry, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite à l'heure où tu devrais, normalement, être en cours, demanda le directeur.

Je voulais justement vous parler de cela, professeur.

Très bien, je t'écoute, mais asseyez- vous, d'abord. Un bonbon au citron? proposa le directeur.

Non, merci, répondirent ensemble les deux personnes en face de lui.

Alors, que puis-je pour toi, Harry? demanda de nouveau le vieux directeur.

Je voudrais arrêter de suivre les cours de divination et de ce fait changer d'option, répondit le jeune gryffondor.

Pourquoi voulez-vous arrêter la divination? demanda le professeur MacGonagall en le regardant d'un œil sévère.

Tout simplement parce que j'en ais plus que ras le bol d'entendre cette folle répéter que je vais mourir à chaque fois que je mets les pieds dans sa classe, répondit un peu violemment le jeune homme. Excuser-moi professeur, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Ce n'est pas grave, Harry mais veille à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. J'aimerais savoir quelle option tu envisages de prendre pour remplacer le cour de divination, pour savoir si cela peut-être envisageable. Mais, je tiens à te prévenir que si nous acceptons de te permettre de changer d'option, tu devras fournir un énorme travail personnel afin de rattraper les trois années d'avance de tes camarades et ainsi te mettre au niveau de la classe. J'espère que tu en es contient.

Oui, professeur, répondit Harry mais je suis sur que je peux y arriver.

Très bien, alors sur quelle matière se porte ton choix?

Je voudrais rejoindre le cours d'arithmancie, professeur.

Arithmancie, s'écria le professeur MacGonagall, vous n'y penser pas. Il est impossible d'apprendre le programme de 4 années en une seule. Il faudrait d'abord que vous assimiliez le programme des trois premières années avant de pouvoir commencer le programme de l'année. C'est tout simplement de la folie d'espérer ne serait ce qu'un instant que cela soit possible.

Je pourrais utiliser un retourneur de temps comme l'a fait Hermione en 3ème année et travailler avec le professeur Vector hors des heures de cours ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit Harry à toute vitesse. S'il vous plaît, professeur.

Dumbledore se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il passa sa main le long de sa barbe, signe d'une intense réflexion. Minerva MacGonagall le suppliait du regard de ne pas accepter la requête de son élève.

Je vais en discuter avec le professeur Vector, pour savoir s'il serait possible pour toi de suivre ces cours, ainsi qu'avec les autres professeurs afin de pouvoir trouver une solution dans le cas ou nous t'autoriserions à suivre le cours d'arithmancie. Je te ferais parvenir notre décision le plus rapidement possible.

Bien, merci professeur.

De rien, Harry.

Harry sortit du bureau du directeur sur un «au revoir». Il arriva dans le couloir encore vide et jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. 15h. Il ne lui restait plus de temps pour faire autres choses, il se dirigea donc vers sa prochaine salle de cours. La grande horloge sonna la fin des cours et une marée d'élèves se déversa dans les couloirs. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Drago pour arriver à son tour devant la salle. Ils furent rejoints par leurs amis quelques minutes plus tard seulement.

Ah! Harry, tu es là! s'exclama Pansy. Tu vas bien?

Oui, ça va, je me suis calmé et je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant le cours.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé en divination? demanda Drago un peu inquiet.

Trelawney a encore prédit que Harry mourrait dans d'atroce souffrance. Alors, notre petit brun adoré a pris ses affaires et a claqué la porte en traitant la prof de vieille folle, raconta Pansy.

J'ai toujours dit que cette prof était malade, dit Drago en entrant dans la salle. Harry, on se met ensemble.

Euh! Oui, si tu veux.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut encore plus soporifique que d'habitude, mais étrangement, il passa rapidement pour les deux garçons.

La première journée de cours prenait fin et les 6èmes années se retrouvaient déjà avec 4 devoirs à rédiger. L'année promettait d'être longue.

Le repas passé, le petit groupe sortit de la grande salle pour aller se promener tranquillement dans le parc. Harry regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et commençait à stresser.

Arrête de regarder ta montre tout le temps. On dirait que tu es pressé de partir. Dis le si on t'emmerde.

Désolé, c'est juste que j'appréhende un peu, avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir un Rémus et une Olwen en colère parce que j'ai envoyé un prof au diable.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne peut pas être si horrible.

Ca se voit que vous n'avez pas vu Rémus en colère. Il fait presque peur dans ces moments là et Olwen s'est encore pire, elle est parfaitement terrifiante.

Elle s'est déjà énervée après quelqu'un, demanda Neville, elle est pourtant si gentille.

Oui, après mon oncle quand il a voulu me gifler. Il s'est retrouvé propulser, contre le mur de la salle à manger, par un mur de magie. C'était étonnant. Vous auriez dû voir l'expression de son visage, elle était furieuse et ses cheveux ont changé de couleur, quand elle regardait oncle Vernon. Ensuite elle s'est tournée vers moi et elle était redevenue comme avant, elle souriait. Effrayant.

Le groupe regardait Harry les yeux exorbités, imaginant, leur nouveau professeur, une femme pourtant si douce, terrifier à elle seule un groupe de personnes. Il vaudrait mieux faire attention à ne pas l'énerver.

Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, dit timidement Drago. J'aimerais bien voir Olwen, moi aussi. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Euh! non, répondit Harry.

Drago baissa piteusement la tête. Voyant qu'il avait blessé son ami, Harry se reprit:

Je voulais dire que non ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes avec moi, au contraire.

C'est vrai, tu veux bien que je vienne.

Oui, bien sur, ça me ferait plaisir. Et puis, comme ça, ils ne me crieront peut être pas trop dessus.

En parlant de ça, vous devriez y aller avant d'être en retard.

Oui, tu as raison Gin, répondit son ami, en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Tu viens, Drago.

Euh oui, j'arrive.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et saluèrent leurs amis, avant de partir pour leur rendez-vous. Harry trouva le chemin jusqu'aux appartements des professeurs plus court que dans ces souvenirs. Il était de plus en plus nerveux. Drago glissa sa main dans celle de son ami pour le soutenir et ne la lâcha qu'arrivé devant la porte. Des rougeurs apparurent soudainement sur les joues du gryffondor qui lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte. Rémus vint leur ouvrir et se décala pour leur laisser le passage.

Bonsoir, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais j'ai dit à Drago de venir.

Bien sur que non, tu es toujours le bienvenu, Drago.

Merci, professeur Lupin.

Tu peux m'appeler Rémus quand nous sommes entre nous.

Bien, pro…. Euh! Rémus.

Aller, rentrez, Olwen est dans le salon.

Les garçons entrèrent dans l'appartement de leur professeur de DCFM et rejoignirent la jeune femme qui était, confortablement, assise dans un large fauteuil.

Bonsoir, tantine.

Bonsoir, marraine.

Bonsoir, les garçons. Comment allez-vous depuis ce midi, j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu un problème en divination.

Euh! oui, rougit Harry. Je me suis comme qui dirait un peu énervé.

Seulement un peu, rigolèrent les deux adultes. C'est une façon de voir les choses, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais vu Sibylle dans un tel état. J'avoue que c'était assez marrant, ajouta Olwen. Essaie quand même de te contrôler la prochaine fois.

J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais changer d'option, dit Harry.

Tu as demandé quelle option en remplacement? demanda Drago.

Euh! Arithmancie.

Quoi, s'étouffa le Serpentard, tu es fou. Tu te rends compte du travail que ça va te demander rien que pour arriver au niveau ou nous sommes.

Je sais que je peux y arriver avec de l'aide et j'avoue que j'espérais que vous pourriez m'aider. Après tout, vous avez tous pris cette option.

Effectivement, répondit Rémus, mais je pense que l'on devrait attendre la réponse de Dumbledore et voir ensuite.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Rem, et si j'ai un conseil Harry, je commencerais déjà à me plonger dans mes livres.

La conversation continua jusqu'à l'heure du coucher ou les garçons laissèrent leurs professeurs pour retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Leur chemin se sépara au tournant d'un couloir, Drago s'approcha de son ami et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'éloigner, le rouge aux joues.

Bonne nuit, Harry.

Bonne nuit, Drago.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini.

Aimez, pas aimez? Dîtes le moi. J'attends vos reviews.

Kizu

Ang'y


End file.
